What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by ddrockdoesfanfic
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips. "Why?" Main Nalu with Rowen Gale Gruvia Jerza.I apologize for the mistakes previously in Ch. 7
1. Betrayal

Hello everyone. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so I hope u guys like it! I tried my best so please r&r if you like it. In the anime I felt as if making Lucy really weak was kinda an insult so I put a twist around the story to make Lucy... Don't worry there are tons of Nalu moments!

Chapter 1

 _Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"_ _Why?"_

A Year Later.

Fairy Tail continued to be the best guild in Fiore as the guild hall stood proudly in the same spot. At the time Ezra, Gray, Juvia, and Natsu had taken a job. Team Natsu was not the same from a year ago. Everyone in the guild knew it but no one said a word in public about it. Natsu had changed the most. Natsu was now dating Lisanna but did not say much about it. Natsu's daily fight with Gray had changed from the persistent bickering to a simple agreement with Grey then letting the petty issue go. He didn't even complain about Gray being half naked anymore! At first, many people in the guild questioned him on the change but he only responded that he was always like this. The punch line 'I'm all fired up now!" was rarely used anymore by him and when it was by someone else, they received a death glare from him.

Since that year from when Lucy left, Natsu reacted every time the word 'celestial' or any word which he thought sounded like Lucy. Just recently the new 'Team Natsu,' received a job with the previous council member which told them to help serve at his restaurant. When Natsu heard the name 'Lucy' from one of the customer's conversations, he tackled the guy who said it and demanded for him to tell him where he heard the name. Natsu had never been so quiet or upset in his life. Even Happy saw the change in his character but knew that it was Lucy that had caused him to change. If only he knew then that he would see her again soon.

Lucy also changed. She spent a part of her time in the huge library of magical books in which Fairy Tail found when looking for the missing clock piece. There she found that as a Celestial Spirit mage, she was about to remake the gate to the land of dragons so that only she can enter. After borrowing Yukino's keys, she was able to enter the gate which in every 5 years in the gate was worth 6 months in the human world. There in the dragon world, she would be able to find the 5 crystal keys which represent 5 constellations in the dragon world. Lucy was fastened by this so she was set on finding these keys. In ten years in the dragon world, she was able to find four of the five keys to open up the crystal key gates. The crystal key gates represented the 5 elements, fire, wind, earth, water, and stardust which is apparently an element. The only crystal key she couldn't find was the fire crystal key.

Each of the crystal keys summoned a powerful dragon which can shrink into a smaller size of a horse. In those 9 ½ years, Lucy learned celestial dragon slayer skills which allowed her to use four of the five magical elements. The only problem was that she couldn't learn the fire techniques because she needed the fire crystal key in order to do as so. Either way, Lucy became much more powerful and after learning from her 4th crystal key's dragon which represented stardust, she returned to Earth and created a new guild, Goddess' Fear. Only 6 people were a part of this guild and after making this new guild, they decided to participate in the Grand Magic games which Fairy Tail was also participating in. She had to do something in order to redeem herself.

The games began with the crowd erupting in cheers. Fairy Tail team A walked in the arena with tons of cheers around them along with Sabertooth, Blue Pegases, Quatro Puppy, Lamia Scale, the reorganized Oracion Sies, and Fairy Tail B. Lastly, a newcomer guild walked up. Goddess' Fear walked into the arena but there was only a hush over the crowd when the five members walked up. Four of them were actually celestial spirits in disguise while the fifth was, of course, Lucy Heartfilla. Lucy had put a disguise spell on the five so that none of them could be detected. Natsu, however continued to sniff the air.

"Something wrong?" Ezra asked the crazy looking Natsu.

"I- I smell Lucy!" he exclaimed as he looked back and forth only not seeing a single blonde.

"Well if she is here, you should try your best for her." Ezra stated as she patted Natsu on the back.

On Fairy Tail A, Ezra, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, and Natsu were playing. Natsu was the only one in Fairy Tail A who was still on the arena grounds while the rest of went back to their viewing area of the games. Natsu kept on staring at the members of Goddess' Fear. The leader, from his prospective, had straight black hair that went down to her stomach and blue eyes that seemed almost sad. All of them were wearing all blue with an emblem that almost looked like a tear.

Natsu decided to go with the rest of his teammates but before he could, Lucy's and Natsu's eyes met. Lucy smiled then went back with her guild but, of course, Natsu didn't know who she was.

"If Lucy is here," Natsu thought as a smile appeared on his face, "I'm going to do my best for her!" as

The first day of the games began as the announcer, Toma came and made the announcement of the first games. Fairy Tail chose Gray while Goddess' Tear chose the celestial spirit in disguise, Loke to play this round

"Today there will be a game called Capture the Flag. On everyone's head is a flag. The object of the game is to while protecting your own flag, take other people's flags. If you can successfully take the other person's flag, you have 10 seconds to either get the other person's flag or get your own back. If you can't you are disqualified and are in last place. Whoever survives the longest or has the most flags in the end wins -kabo."

A town formed around the players as they were transported to a, what seemed like a deserted town but there were 8 players in it.

"Good luck Loke!" Lucy cheered.

"Ma'am, I hate to disturb you but he is looking at you again." The disguised Virgo stated. Lucy looked down from the Goddess' Tear watch platform to Fairy Tail team A's platform to see Natsu looking at Aquarius in disguise with a look of confusion but then turned back. Aquarius then walked to Lucy with her new legs instead of a tail.

"You know that kid has to be into you," Aquarius stated referring to Natsu.

"Even so I will never forgive him from the past."

Please R&R


	2. Hurt

Please Rate and Review because I appreciate it a lot!

Previously On What Kills You Makes You Stronger

Today there will be a game called Capture the Flag. On everyone's head is a flag. The object of the game is to, while protecting your own flag, take other people's flags. If you can successfully take the other person's flag, the other player has 10 seconds to either get the other person's flag or get their own back. If you can't you are disqualified and are in last place. Whoever survives the longest or has the most flags in the end wins -kabo.

Chapter 2

 _"_ _You liar, you traitor!" They yelled at her as she slowly backed up the wall, she cried out his name but he didn't respond, just stood there silent then turned away._

 _"_ _Stop!" she yelled, "Please, I'm innocent!" They did as she told. Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"_ _Why?"_

The game had started and the 8 players ventured in different directions. In the first 5 minutes, the disguised Loke was able to take down Quartro Puppy's player which left 7 left. Loken from Lamia Scale was able to take down Blue Pegasus' player but Gray stopped Loken in his tracks and was able to trap Loke in an Ice Make cage then an Ice Make Cannon shoot Loken backwards so he was able to gain 2 more flags which left Gray with 3 flags while Loken had 2.

Loke took down Lisanna from Fairy Tail B easily after Lisanna hesitated to attack. She felt a rush of the past when she looked at him which cost Fairy Team b the 5th place spot.

"Lisanna!" Natsu screamed as Natsu rushed over to where Lisanna was teleported. Natsu quickly looked at her then questioned her.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, "You just stood there!"

"I- I was caught off guard," Lisanna answered with a fake smile, "He, he just reminded me of Loke."

Natsu then turned towards where the members of Goddess' Fear stood. The leader only stared at them and then turned away.

"There's no way I could forgive them," Lucy repeated in her head

After an intense fight, Gray was once again able to beat Rufus from Sabertooth and Loke beat Angel leaving Gray and Loke to be tied in first place. On the rooftop of one of the hotels, Gray met Loke. Both of them hesitated before attacked.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" Gray shouted as the floor turned into ice but Loke easily broke through it using his light.

"His attacks are just like Loke's," Gray thought as he fought again

"ICE MAKE SHARDS," Gray yelled as shards of ice flew towards Loke at fast speeds. Loke easily broke them using his light magic again but then finally attacked. His fist glowed bright yellow as he used his right fist to attack.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" Gray yelled as he made a shield which blocked the attack but that was not Loke's target. Then after blocking the attack, Loke flew over Gray then grabbed two of his flags and used his light pulse to kick Gray backwards. Before Grey could return the attack the match finished and Goddess' Fear had won with Fairy Tail team B 2 points behind. Lucy cheered in the stands as Loke pumped his fist in the air.

"Yay!" Lucy screamed unable to hold back her excitement. Natsu looked back at Goddess' Fear for a second.

"Why do they remind me of Lucy so much?" Natsu thought as he helped Lisanna up and walked her over to Fairy Tail Team B.

Loke's code name Koleman was announced to be the winner of Capture the Flag putting Goddess' Fear in first and Fairy Tail team A in second. The afternoon matches were then announced and Fairy Tail team A was against Blue Pegasus while Goddess' Fear was against Fairy Tail team B. Lucy cried when she read the pairing which said, "CANA VS CLAIRE." Koleman aka Loke patted Lucy on the back as she prepared to fight her best friend. (Claire was Lucy's code name)

Lucy and Cana exchanged glanced before turning away and watching the other matches. Levy's brains easily beat Eve's snow and Fairy Tail Team B now has 13 points. Next up was Cana's and Lucy's battle so Lucy's disguised celestial spirits wished her good luck. As the two ex-friends walked into the arena, cheers for Fairy Tail were being screamed all around the stadium. They shook hands and then Toma announced for the games to begin. Cana drew three lightning cards and threw them towards Lucy only for her to dodge them. Then Cana used three water attacks and Lucy dodged them again.

"Okay I'm tired of fooling around!" Cana yelled as she rolled up her sleeve. There was the mark of Fairy Glitter. 6th master was speechless as he slowly turned towards the first master.

"You… YOU GAVE HER THAT!?" Gramps asked only for Mavis to reply with a simple nod and a simple. Gramps covered his eyes afraid to see what would happen to the poor opponent.

"FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana yelled which caused for a huge amount of light and energy to hurdle towards Lucy. Lucy only watched as she was engulfed with this light. All of a sudden, the light slowly began to dim out.

"What… what is happening down there!" the announced yelled as he covered his eyes. When the light was almost gone, the audience gasped as they saw Lucy eating the light as if it were just a slice of pizza being handed to her. The audience was speechless as she ate all of the light and then wiped her mouth. The audience was still speechless as Natsu question his teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Natsu yelled as she finished eating the light.

"Magic from the stars has no effect on 'Claire,'" Virgo whispered as Lucy was getting ready to attack.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL STARS DRAGON!" Lucy aka Claire yelled. Cana was engulfed in light as it was force backwards as she was unconscious against the wall. It took a minute for Toma to regain his focus and then call the match over.

"She's… she's a dragon slayer," Natsu told himself quietly.

"She repelled Fairy Glitter," Mavis stated as she fainted.

"FIRST MASTER!" Makarvo yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground. She looked lifeless as all of the other guild members and basically everyone could not keep their eyes off of Lucy or 'Claire.' She then bowed but there were cheers in the crowd now after the silence. Wendy already arrived to help heal Cana as Lucy approached both of them.

"Are… are you a Dragon Slayer?" Wendy made out as her eyes widened at the fact that Lucy/Claire actually walked up to her.

"I didn't kill her," Lucy stated disregarding the question, "I would never kill an old friend of mines." She finished as she looked up towards the Fairy Tail A watchtower. Natsu didn't move as their eyes met before Lucy walked back to her team.

The games ended for the day because that was the last battle. Lucy walked out alone because she had closed all of the Gate Keys to her disguised celestial spirits. She made her way to the bar to get a quick bite only to realize that Fairy Tail was also in this bar. As she walked through the people of the guild froze as she ordered a quick Sprite. Only Natsu approached her unable to comprehend why the girl she knows as Claire had been so powerful during the games.

"How did you do that?" Natsu questioned in an excited tone of manner which reminded Lucy of a little kid.

"I can't believe that you don't recognize me," Lucy answered blandly as she grabbed the cup, took a large gulp of it then placed it back down.

"What do you mean by remember me I never met you before!" Natsu remarked as Lucy stared him down, "I just met you!"

"He hasn't changed since that day," Lucy thought reminiscing about the past.

"Are you sure you just met me?" Lucy questioned again as she finished her soda then stood back up. Natsu took another sniff of her. Then Natsu froze. He had whiffed a scent of Lucy, strawberry and vanilla.

"Well, I will be taking my leave," Lucy stated as she left the bar. The dragon slayer stood there dumbfounded not moving an inch, remembering the sweet scent of her ex-partner Lucy.

-So please R&R because I appreciate every single review on every story I make just please don't insult my whole story.


	3. Bruised

Hello! Thank you for my first three followers and favs from Animephantom-queen12, Eleutheromania and mychemicalanime! I really appreciate it! Anyways I wrote this chapter on my phone when I was inspired so I hope you guys like it!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"She repelled Fairy Glitter," Mavis stated as she fainted.

"Are… are you a Dragon Slayer?" Wendy made out as her eyes widened at the fact that Lucy/Claire actually walked up to her.

"I didn't kill her," Lucy stated disregarding the question, "I would never kill an old friend of mines."

The dragon slayer, Natsu stood there dumbfounded not moving an inch, remembering the sweet scent of her ex-partner Lucy.

Chapter 3: Bruised

 _As the foot hit her chest, blood flew out of her mouth. She could barely stand up again and as she did her eyes met other furious eyes._

 _"_ _You liar, you traitor!" They yelled at her as she slowly backed up the wall, she cried out his name but he didn't respond, just stood there silent then turned away._

 _"_ _Stop!" she yelled, "Please, I'm innocent!" They did as she told. Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"_ _Why?"_

Day 2 of the games began. Lucy (Claire) gave Loke a break as Capricorn took his place. They were all gathered in the arena as the 7 other teams took their places in their watchtowers. At the time, Toma was encouraging the crowd as many of them cheered for Goddess' Fear. Lucy ignored as she sat on the edge of the balcony waiting for the next game to be announced.

"For today's game, we will be playing dodgeball. There will be one court that everyone will be playing on. There will 5 balls which are the only items that you are allowed to use in the game. You are allowed to enchant the dodgeballs any way you would like but once you are hit by one you automatically lost. Each player is allowed a space on the court. The players that are on teams that are currently in first, second, and third place are allowed to have more space on the court. If you cross your line you are given a small surprise shock and then is eliminated from the round. You are not allowed to cross the boarders. Please select the players you want to compete in this round now." Toma finished as the people for the round were being selected.

"I'll go!" Wendy volunteered as she prepared to compete.

"I got this," Mira stated as she competed for Fairy Tail team B.

"Princess, I will handle this," Virgo stated to Lucy as she also took her spot in the arena. As soon as the other 5 players were selected, a dodgeball court formed around the 8. Virgo watched as 5 playground balls landed in the middle of the arena. Everyone's section was in the shape of a triangle and in the middle was where all of the playground balls were. That was also where all 8 of the sections intersected. Just one inch and you might have crossed the line, which also meant that you were in last place. Lucy prayed for Virgo to win as the countdown began before the game started. Before she knew it, the horn blew as a huge slack of earth sprouted out from underneath the starting point where the 5 balls were. Before Quatro Puppy's player could get one of the balls, one of the ten wizard saints, Jura used the earth he created to quickly force the ball to Quatro Puppy's player which automatically put them In last (again).

Juvia used this time to her advantage. She used her water to create a huge water bubble around the ball and then used it to hit Virgo. Luckily Virgo saw it in time so she used her cuffs to cut through the attack and catch the ball. Then Virgo used her cuffs to whack it at Hibiki from Blue Pegasus from behind. There was only 6 played left. Jura used his rock magic at Virgo this time which then Virgo dodged it by retreating in the ground.

"Perfect," Virgo thought as she held 2 of the dodgeball balls in her hand underground. She then used her drill magic directly on the ball making it so that the ball easily goes through the ground. Before she knew it, she had taken out the remaining players other than Juvia from Fairy Tail team A. Even the Wizard Saint, Jura was taken out which was greatly applauded on. When she came back up Juvia attacked (which was surprisingly anti-climactic) and hit Virgo. The crowd went silent as Virgo slowly hit the ground as Juvia used no magic to win the game. Soon after, the crowd erupted in cheers as the lines of the playing field were removed with Juvia standing in the middle of it. Juvia then was greeted by her teammates.

"Juvia, you were awesome!" Gray exclaimed which caused Juvia to drift off and blush of epic proportions.

"Oh My GOODNESS! GRAY JUST COMPLIMENTED ME!? WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!" Juvia thought as Gray continued talking.

"They are getting ready to announce the matches this afternoon," Gray continued, "I think that we would be screwed if we were against that Claire chic."

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed as he pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

The Lacrima screen blinked on as pictures of people popped up on the screen. Todays matches were Fairy Tail Team B against Quatro Puppy, Fairy Tail Team A against Lamia Scale, and Goddess' Fear against Sabertooth.

As the matches progressed, Fairy Tail team B's Laxus easily took down Quatro Puppy. Goddess' Fear's Aquarius faced off against Yukino from Sabertooth. Yukino used both of her golden keys along with her 13th key but it was no match for Aquarius' intense water. The next match was Fairy Tail Team A's Wendy verses Lamia Scale's Sherria. Wendy disappeared from the Lacrima camera's view. She nervously walked through the empty hallways under the arena when she met someone.

"I know a way that you can win this fight." The person said.

The match began between Sherria and Wendy. Right off the bat, both of them used their best attackes.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled as she puffed her cheeks with the winds from the heavens as the gust hit the girl and flew her backwards.

"SKY DRAGON SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" Wendy yelled as she used one of her most powerful attacks against the God Slayer. The God Slayer was knocked down but not long enough as she slowly stood up and healed herself. By then, Wendy was breathing heavily as she struggled to stand.

"I hope what he said works," Wendy thought

 _Flashback 15 minutes ago._

 _"_ _I know a way that you can win this fight," the man said, "At least I think." Then, the man walked out of the shadows and there stood Romeo. He had a confident facial expression which seemed to help loosen up Wendy's nerves. Then after the minute of silence Wendy finally spoke._

 _"_ _How?" Wendy questioned._

 _"_ _Natsu-nee told me once about his past on Tenrou island where he met Gramps old teach- and when he fought the fire God Slayer," Romeo started, "He told me that it was a difficult battle until he learned his advantage over his God Slayer flames. He said that he used up all of his magic and then was able to eat the God Slayer flames. Maybe you might be able to do that…"_

 _They were silent for a good minute till Wendy finally spoke out again._

 _"_ _That's a really good idea! Thanks!" Wendy exclaimed as she went up and hugged Romeo. His face turned the same color as Erza's hair (which might not be possible) as she let go of the flustered boy as she smiled and ran off. Romeo stood there dumbfounded but still was able to smile._

"Come on Wendy! You got this!" Romeo yelled from the stands.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Macao stated which caused for Romeo to blush. Wendy then held her breath. There was a hush over the crowd as they waited for one of them to make a move. Only Romeo had one of the biggest grins you could see.

"SKY GOD'S BELLOW!" Sherria shouted as the God Slayer's gusts were launched at her. Wendy didn't move. She still held her breath as she was forced backwards.

"What is she trying to do?" Natsu thought, "Unless…" Natsu looked towards the rest of the guild only to see Romeo smiling back at him.

"Oh no," Natsu said out loud as Erza questioned his actions.

"What are those two kids up to?" Erza asked Natsu but he remained silent.

"I have a pretty good idea of what's she's doing but this was not planned out well," Natsu thought, "Wait? What am I saying? Screw it…"

"SKY GOD BOREAS" Sherria yelled as the current was close to hitting Wendy.

"NOW!" Romeo yelled which was Wendy's cue to use her plan. Wendy slowly sucked up the attack as she prepared to launch it back.

"DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT SKY!" Wendy yelled as Sherria was unconscious after being hit with a combination of her own wind and Wendy's powers. As Sherria hit the ground the match was declared over and Wendy was the winner. Wendy, then collapsed to her knees. The crowd went wild as Natsu cheered the loudest which obviously embarrassed the poor girl. Romeo was speechless as Wendy used that incredible amount of power. Then, Wendy looked over her shoulders towards Romeo in the crowd. Wendy smiled when Romeo cheered her name and then she got up and walked back to her team proud.

Thank you Guest for my first review on the story! I appreciate it! Please review because I listen to every single comment! (But please make it nice or constructive criticism.)


	4. Lies

Hello peps! I'm in a bad mood today because of Finals but all of you guys reviewed and followed my story so that really lightened up my day! Thanks FairyTail555 for the review and thank you Airendy, Delia365, FairyTail555, Genechan2009, alycat63, MAIDENCHINA23, and katty6900 for following! I'm really happy that people like my story so this will be a 2k chapter with a bit of Nalu and a surprise couple! Anyways day 3 of the Grand Magic games is beginning! I wonder what will happen today!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"They are getting ready to announce the matches this afternoon," Gray continued, "I think that we would be screwed if we were against that Claire chic."

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed as he pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

Fairy Tail Team B against Quatro Puppy, Fairy Tail Team A against Lamia Scale, and Goddess' Fear against Sabertooth.

As the matches progressed, Fairy Tail team B's Laxus easily took down Quatro Puppy. Goddess' Fear's Aquarius faced off against Yukino from Sabertooth. Yukino used both of her golden keys along with her 13th key but it was no match for Aquarius' intense water.

"DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT SKY!" Wendy yelled as Sherria was unconscious after being hit with a combination of her own wind and Wendy's powers.

Wendy smiled when Romeo cheered her name and then she got up and walked back to her team proud.

Chapter 4: Lies

 _"_ _You blonde! How could you!" She screamed as her hand slapped the poor girl in the face. The mob stood there ashamed at the blonde when she had the nerve to walk back into the guild hall. She then took her leg back as far as she could and kicked poor Lucy in the chest._

 _As the foot hit her chest, blood flew out of her mouth. She could barely stand up again and as she did her eyes met other furious eyes._

 _"_ _You liar, you traitor!" They yelled at her as she slowly backed up the wall, she cried out his name but he didn't respond, just stood there silent then turned away._

 _"_ _Stop!" she yelled, "Please, I'm innocent!" They did as she told. Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"_ _Why?"_

Day 3 of the Grand Magic games was started with a challenge. Fairy Tail team A and Goddess' Fear were tied for first with 38 points while Fairy Tail Team B was tied for 3rd with 18 points.

"Today we have a special game called Knockout," Toma began, "There will be one player in the middle on an unstable platform. The seven remaining players will try to knock the player in the middle off by altering the platform from below using any type of magic. Whoever can stand their ground the longest wins the game." As Toma spoke, the playing arena formed as an unstable platform formed 50 feet above the ground.

"I'M PLAYING THIS ROUND!" Natsu demanded.

"Oh no," Gray thought as Natsu marched over to meet his worst enemy, a moving platform.

"If Salamander's doing it then so am I!" Gajeel demanded as he ran over to the playing field. Of course, Sting joined them.

"Princess I will play this round," Capricorn stated as he walked over to the rest of the players.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Lucy thought as she watched Natsu race over to his absolute demise.

"Let the game BEGIN!" Toma announced as Edolas' Nichiya was teleported to the platform. He was knocked off in 2:11 because of Gajeel's Iron club. Capricorn was able to take down 2 players from the bottom by punching the base of the tower with all of his might. By then the longest time was still 2:11 but there were still 5 more players to go from Goddess' Fear, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail A and B, and Sabertooth. Sting's motion sickness was hard to deal with yet he was able to hang in for 3:51 which put Tichiya in second. Capricorn beat Sting's time with 4:15. The only one left after Capricorn was Natsu who also suffered from motion sickness.

"Come on, Natsu!" Romeo yelled from the stands.

"You can do this!" Wendy yelled.

"If you don't win you won't live to see tomorrow!" Erza threatened. Natsu gulped nervously as the death machine began. Natsu was able to surpass Tichiya and Sting's times but was almost knocked out from Gajeel's Iron Club. The entire platform tilted until was vertical and Natsu had only the smallest grip on the edge at the bottom of the platform. The time was 4:04 by then and Natsu was ready to give up.

"Hey fire-breath!" Gray yelled from the Fairy Tail team A base, "Are you really going to lose! Do it for Lucy!"

"Lucy," Natsu remembered as images of her flowing blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and vibrant smile flooded his mind. Natsu then let go of the platform then used his hands as a jet pack. The fire quickly disappeared as Natsu regained his stance on the now horizontal platform. The crowd burst with cheers as the fire dragon slayer was able to used his fire for something other than distruction and he had won that game.

Lucy just watched. She looked at the happy dragon slayer but then quickly turned away because a blush had crept on her face.

"What did he mean do it for Lucy and why was he so… energized after that?" Lucy thought as she turned back once more. There were her previous friends, Gray, Erza, and Wendy all hugging Natsu. Lucy didn't move a muscle when Natsu's and her own eyes met. Lucy just quickly turned away again.

"Lucy!" a voice whispered.

"Not here!" Lucy whispered back as she quickly walked from the rest of her guild. She walked into an empty hallway and looked around her to make sure that no one was around.

"I summon the dragon of earth dragons, Gaito!" Lucy stated as she opened the gate to her earth dragon key. There stood a 7ft dragon with dusty brown scales.

"I feel the presence of the last key!" Gaito stated.

"Are you sure… here?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah I also felt someone with powers like Lacy, from yesterday's fight too."

"Like Lacy's power?" Lucy questioned. Then it hit her. In the dragon world, she was taught by Lacy the sky dragon for a year and a half how to use a different type of Sky Dragon Slayer magic, Celestial Sky Dragon Slayer magic. Regular Sky Dragon Slayer magic was used by Wendy so he probably sensed Wendy's magic.

"But what about today? Did you really sense the last key? The FIRE DRAGON KEY!" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy couldn't believe it. She would actually be the first celestial wizard to hold all 5 of the crystal dragon keys. "When did you sense it?"

"Today along with another with power like my Earth dragon magic," Gaito finished.

"Earth Dragon Slayer magic," Lucy thought, "That's probably Gajeel."

"Okay tell me when you sense it again," Lucy told Gaito the Earth Dragon Spirit as Lucy closed his gate.

"Today? That means it must be around here." Lucy thought as she sprinted through the hallways. She came to a split between two hallways so she chose the right one. She was a couple seconds from running into a past friend who she could never look at the same.

"Man I'm hungry. I almost lost my breakfast up there!" Natsu exclaimed as he came walking out from the infirmary. He had visited Lisanna who was injured from the first round of games. He had a certain loathing towards Goddess' Fear for hurting his friend but there wasn't much he could say because that feeling did not stop his nostalgic feeling he felt around the players of Goddess' Fear. Natsu was still was walking to another hallway. As he turned down the hallway to the left, he instantly collided with something. It seemed almost in slow motion as something (or someone J) pushed him backwards to the floor.

"Strawberries and… vanilla it cant be…" He thought as he lifted his head up off the floor enough to see the black haired girl on his chest. The girl slowly opened her eyes to see a man looking straight at her as she finally identified him.

"Natsu," Lucy thought as she quickly sat up.

"I am SO sorry!" She exclaimed not noticing the position they were in. Lucy's face was bright red as she got up and watched as he did the same.

"I remember you!" Natsu said as he put out his hand, "You're Claire right?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Lucy thought as she remembered her fake name.

Flashback 2 days ago

 _"_ _How did you do that?" Natsu questioned in an excited tone of manner which reminded Lucy of a little kid._

 _"_ _I can't believe that you don't recognize me," Lucy answered blandly as she grabbed the cup, took a large gulp of it then placed it back down._

 _"_ _What do you mean by remember me I never met you before!" Natsu remarked as Lucy stared him down, "I just met you!"_

 _"_ _He hasn't changed since that day," Lucy thought reminiscing about the past._

 _"_ _Are you sure you just met me?" Lucy questioned again as she finished her soda then stood back up. Natsu took another sniff of her. Then Natsu froze. He had whiffed a scent of Lucy, strawberry and vanilla._

"Um, yeah you are Natsu right?" Lucy questioned as Claire, "That's quite the fight you put up during the games."

"Yeah! If you didn't notice I suffer from major motion sickness," Natsu stated as Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! What was that for?" Natsu questioned as Lucy continued laughing.

"Nothing really just that someone as strong as you having such a silly weakness."

"Well sometimes my friend Wendy can help me with that but right now she is helping my girlfriend, Lisanna." Natsu stated but for some reason those words hurt her gut.

"Lisanna is Natsu's girlfriend? When did this happen?" Lucy thought. They had actually been dating for the last 11 1/2 months and its almost their one year anniversary. Actually it just happened to be on the same day as the 5th day of the games. How unlucky for Lucy.

"Um… Claire?" Natsu questioned as Lucy/Claire finally snapped back into this world.

"Oh yeah sorry," Lucy stated, "Anyways I got to run! Team is waiting for me." Lucy stated as she quickly ran past Natsu.

"Wait!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy halted to a stop, "You never told me what kind of magic you use!"

"I used Stardust magic," Lucy/Claire said as she turned around, "I am a Stardust dragon Slayer." That was a complete lie. She is actually a Celestial Dragon slayer who uses **Celestial** Stardust magic which is completely different from Stardust Dragon Slayer magic. She just told her old friend a complete lie with a straight face.

"What generation are you?" Natsu asked.

"First," Lucy answered blandly. Another complete lie. She's actually a 4th generation dragon slayer or one who had learned their magic from a Celestial dragon.

"So that means you were taught by a dragon right!" Natsu exclaimed, "What's your dragon's name?"

Lucy froze. Lucy couldn't tell him the real name of her Celestial Stardust dragon or else she would get scolded by Luna. That seemed like a bad idea.

"Um her name is… Star!" Lucy stated with a nervous expression on her face.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed, "My dragon's name is Igneel so if I ever find a dragon named Star I'll know where to find you!" Lucy was instantly washed with a wave of guilt.

"Um, okay!" Lucy stated as Gaito's key started to glow. Lucy shoved it further down in her pocket as she started to run away.

"Well it's nice to see you again Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she ran away, "Hope we can talk again!" Lucy yelled down the hall as she kept on running until she found another hidden hallway. There she pulled out Gaito the Celestial Earth key as Gaito stood there in his shrunken form.

"It was right there!" Gaito exclaimed.

"Right there?" Lucy repeated, "You mean… THAT NATSU'S THE KEY!"

OMG! How did you guys like that cliffhanger!? Anyways please review, follow and favorite cause the more I get the more inspired to write I become! Thanks! -Ddrock


	5. Heartbroken

Okay! Thank you all for supporting my story so much! I just finished finals so that means more writing time! Thank you FairyTail555 for the second review along with the multiple guests. Thank you Aky Evans, BaconDaUnicorn, Cinnamon-Fudg3, Draconis0678, Lucielle Aye Sir, Maki is the boss, MarSofTheGalaxies, WolfSlayerGirl17, bluepineapple777, manga4eva, and sasunalove (eventually I will lose track.). Anyways today is the start of Day 4. (I didn't feel like writing about day 3 battles because the exciting part happens in day 4 battles!) What will Lucy do about Natsu being the key? How does the battles of Day 4 turn out? Well you will find out in this chapter so hope you guys like it!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"Today we have a special game called Knockout,"

"I'M PLAYING THIS ROUND!" Natsu demanded.

"Hey fire-breath!" Gray yelled from the Fairy Tail team A base, "Are you really going to lose! Do it for Lucy!"

"What did he mean 'do it for Lucy' and why was he so… energized after that?" Lucy thought

"I feel the presence of the last key!" Gaito stated.

"It was right there!" Gaito exclaimed.

"Right there?" Lucy repeated, "You mean… THAT NATSU'S THE KEY!"

Chapter 5: Heartless

 _They accused her of something she didn't do. How could her family do something like that to her!? Then her role model came up to her and gave her, what seemed like, the worst slap of her life._

 _"You blonde! How could you!" She screamed as her hand slapped the poor girl in the face. The mob stood there ashamed at the blonde when she had the nerve to walk back into the guild hall. She then took her leg back as far as she could and kicked poor Lucy in the chest._

 _As the foot hit her chest, blood flew out of her mouth. She could barely stand up again and as she did her eyes met other furious eyes._

 _"You liar, you traitor!" They yelled at her as she slowly backed up the wall, she cried out his name but he didn't respond, just stood there silent then turned away._

 _"Stop!" she yelled, "Please, I'm innocent!" They did as she told. Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"Why?"_

Day 4 was beginning which meant it was time for the audience suggested battle rounds. One player was chosen from each team to compete in the battle rounds. Then the audience chose which players would fight against each other.

So far, Fairy Tail team A was in the lead with 58 points while Goddess' Fear was trailing 4 points behind with 54 points. The crowd went wild as Toma prepared to announce the players representing each team and which teams were to face off.

"Okay so from Lamia Scale we had Jura! From Blue Pegasus we have Ichiya! From Quartro Puppy we have Bacchus! From the reorganized Oracion Sies we have Nightmare! From Sabertooth we have Sting! From Fairy Tail team B we have Laxus! From Goddess' Fear we have Claire (aka Lucy)! From Fairy Team A we have THE NATSU DRAGONEEL!" Toma exclaimed as the crowd went wild.

"Today we will have Lamia Scale's Jura against Fairy Tail team B's Laxus! Then we have Nightmare against Sabertooth's Sting! Then we have Quartro Puppy's Bacchus against Blue Pegasus' Ichiya! And the fight we have been anticipating for, the legendary dragon slayer, Natsu Dragoneel! Against the newcomer Claire Lunairs! (If you ever read the Lunar chronicles I hope you saw that the stardust dragon was named Luna because I love that series even though its completely off topic!)

The crowd became even louder than before as they heard the last match. Lucy looked over at Fairy Tail team A's base only to see a grinning Natsu smiling back at her. She didn't know how to handle it. How could she face him! He's the strongest wizard Lucy had ever met! How would she beat him? The thoughts swirled through her head but a hand stopped her train of thought.

"Stop worrying about him so much!" Loke said as if he read her mind.

"I- I have no idea how I will beat him using just my Celestial Stardust dragon slayer magic" Lucy said. She had a huge reason for panicking. She only revealed to the public that she can use Stardust Dragon Slayer magic which isn't **exactly** true. She used **Celestial** Stardust Dragon Slayer magic. She can only cover up so much. Would only her Celestial Stardust Dragon Slayer magic be able to hold back **the** Natsu Dragoneel, the one she trained with and plus she watched almost every single extraordinary moment he created.

"Plus if he really is the key, then how would I beat him by using this magic?" Lucy added. The actual magic she could use allows her to use the Stardust magic she absorbed to convert it into a Water, Earth or Wind Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer magic is able to be absorbed by Celestial Dragon slayers so if he is the key would she be able to use his attacks against him. That seemed like her only hope. But only celestial wizards could use Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. At least Celestial Dragon Slayer magic increases speed and agility. All of that thinking drifted her off into a distant land because she didn't realize that her match was next.

Natsu on the other hand was all fired up.

"If Lucy is really here I will do my best for her," Natsu thought, "To make up for that horrible mistake that hurt her in the past." Natsu shivered. That's very rare for a fire wizard.

The fire and the disguised star met at the middle of the arena.

"I'm not going to go light on you because you are a girl," Natsu warned. Lucy didn't respond just backed up to their respected positions.

"And the match starts NOW!" Toma yelled.

Natsu was the first to attack. (Surprise surprise) He ran up to her as fast as he could.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as his fist launched at Lucy's face. Lucy tried eating his fire but failed so the attack knocked her to the floor. As Lucy slid on the ground, a flash of her true self flashed for a second but turned back. Most didn't notice including Natsu and Lucy but this also affected her celestial spirit's disguises causing for them to flicker off for a second too.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled as Lucy looked up at the stands towards her celestial spirit. "Remember what happens to your magic when you are attacked!"

Lucy froze. The disguise. If she was hit too much, she would lose her disguise. She would also be forced to close her celestial spirits gates. Not good.

Lucy retaliated. She quickly got up. Natsu smirked.

"I didn't see one of those battle smirks in a while." Lucy thought as she pounded her fists together. She then dashed forwards at the Fire Dragon Slayer. He did the same.

"STARDUST DRAGON IRON FIST!" Lucy yelled as a golden light (somewhat like Loke's) surrounded Lucy. She then hit Natsu in the face. The crowd gasped. She learned a lot in the 9 ½ years or 11 months (earthen time) Lucy had been training with her Celestial Crystal keys. Natsu's fire had disappeared as he regained his stance on the playing field.

"Now THIS is going down in the records guys!" The announcer yelled as Natsu stood up again.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled as fire shot towards Lucy. Lucy could not risk yelling celestial again when she used her roar so she quickly used her Stardust magic to dodge the attack. Lucy was lucky that she had or else she would be suffering with some major burns by now.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu shouted as an extension of fire formed from his hands. He attacked and the fire hit the ground as Lucy dodged it again. Natsu grunted in frustration.

"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled as the flames from his right and left hands collided which sent a huge fireball at Lucy. Lucy barely dodged it because part of the fire burned her leg. The disguise flickered for Lucy and the Celestial Spirits as she stood up again.

"Dammit," Lucy thought as the crowd erupted in cheers again.

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE!" Natsu summoned as lightning and fire engulfed Natsu causing for the crowd to go silent. Last time the crowd saw this mode was during Natsu's fight against both Sting **and Rouge** which were not easy opponents.

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu screamed as the blast of lightning and fire engulfed Lucy. There was no dodging it now as she was engulfed with lightning and flames. Lucy watched as she felt the shock of her life as she felt her skin being bruised. She couldn't hold her magic anymore as the black of her hair turned golden and her one blue eyes turned brown. The girl fell to the floor as Natsu stood, speechless as not a single word left his mouth. He then collapsed to the ground.

"That… that was Lucy!" Natsu told himself as tears rolled down his face. The crowd silenced and you could hear a pin drop.

The guild reacted in several ways. Fairy Tail team A's eyes grew as they saw the blonde they once knew and loved on the ground. Gajeel's mouth was wide open while Cana dropped her bottle as the beer and glass scattered on the ground. This time, the 6th guild master fainted along with Levy but Jet and Droy were there to catch her. Most people were unaware of what happened to the Lucy Heartfilla that played a year ago. She caught the eyes of many when she used the power from the planets. Now here she is fighting against her former teammate. That was a big shock to the crowd. Yukino stood there astonished.

The second shocking part to it was that her teammates disappeared. The only reasonable explanation for them disappearing was that they were Lucy's celestial spirits. The crowd was still silent as the blonde slowly stood up. Her clothes also changed to a blue and white tank top and mini skirt as her whip re-appeared by her side. The only thing missing was her keys.

As she slowly stood up to shadow Natsu, she wobbled and almost collapsed again but still had the power to speak.

"I may have been your teammate," Lucy started, "But not anymore. You had the **nerve** to call me your 'friend' and you said that you would 'always be there for me.' HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE **LIES**!"

Natsu sat there silent.

"So where was I this whole time you may be wondering? Well I've been training and looking for something. Something called the Crystal Key of the Celestial Fire Dragon." Lucy continued, "I looked everywhere including that gate you destroyed. That was where I learned that the little key I've been looking for was somewhere in this arena!"

Natsu then got up.

"And guess where it was!" Lucy questioned as he walked up to her. She also walked to him.

"YOU NATSU!" She screamed, " **YOU WERE THAT KEY!** " Natsu froze as Lucy put her small hand on his cheek. Natsu still didn't say a word as she went up on her tipi-toes and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"This match is over." Lucy said as she walked away. Natsu just turned. "I AM LUCY OF THE HEARTFILLA FAMILY! I WILL COMPETE IN TOMORROW'S ELIMINATION ROUND!" She declared as she turned back at Natsu with tears in her eyes, "EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT ALONE!" Those were her last words as she walked off towards the exit as the match was declared over as a draw.

OMG HOW U LIKE THAT! KILL EM LUCY! ANOTHER 2K CHAPTER! IM DONE WITH FINALS SO IF I GET ABOUT 2 MORE REVIEWS I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT OFF THE BAT. PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITEAND REVIEW! (I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IM WRITING IN ALL CAPS SO I'M GOING TO STOP NOW!)


	6. Jealousy

Hello everybody! I am SO happy that people support my story! To show my gratitude I am shouting out some people! A review from MiyuMelody came in that I appreciate giving me some constructive criticism about my story. I really appreciate every single comment and if you would want something added to the story I would listen! Okay thank you (deep breath) fallingoutboy, Hikaru Hibiki 26, , MiyuMelody, and PhoenixAngel1024 for following me and Aky Evans, Animephantom-queen12, bluepineapple777, Draconis0678, Eleutheromania, FairyTail555, Hikaru Hibiki, , jullan898, Lucielle Aye Sir, meli-kun, MiyuMelody, mychemicalanime, sasunalove, Winterglaze, WolfSlayerGirl17, and yoamoanime. (for some reason I forgot to thank people for the favs in the past.) Anyways what will happen on day 5 of the games? Will Lucy really go through with playing alone? How will Lisanna react when she hears that Lucy kissed her boyfriend? (Did you guys forget? Don't worry this is Nalu) Find out in Chapter 6 of What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger.

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

And the fight we have been anticipating for, the legendary dragon slayer, Natsu Dragoneel! Against the newcomer Claire Lunairs!

I have no idea how I will beat him using just my Celestial Stardust dragon slayer magic!

LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE!

She couldn't hold her magic anymore as the black of her hair turned golden and her one blue eyes turned brown.

The second shocking part to it was that her teammates disappeared.

YOU NATSU! YOU WERE THAT KEY!

Natsu still didn't say a word as she went up on her tipi-toes and kissed the boy on his forehead.

This match is over. I AM LUCY OF THE HEARTFILLA FAMILY! I WILL COMPETE IN TOMORROW'S ELIMINATION ROUND! She turned back at Natsu with tears in her eyes. EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT ALONE!

Chapter 6: Jealousy

 _She looked around and didn't see master. That's not a good sign. Their screams did not stop as they surrounded her with their harsh words stabbing her in the back like daggers. They accused her of something she didn't do. How could her family do something like that to her!? Then her role model came up to her and gave her, what seemed like, the worst slap of her life._

 _"You blonde! How could you!" She screamed as her hand slapped the poor girl in the face. The mob stood there ashamed at the blonde when she had the nerve to walk back into the guild hall. She then took her leg back as far as she could and kicked poor Lucy in the chest._

 _As the foot hit her chest, blood flew out of her mouth. She could barely stand up again and as she did her eyes met other furious eyes._

 _"You liar, you traitor!" They yelled at her as she slowly backed up the wall, she cried out his name but he didn't respond, just stood there silent then turned away._

 _"Stop!" she yelled, "Please, I'm innocent!" They did as she told. Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"Why?"_

Natsu just sat there. The bar wasn't as rowdy as usual. To tell the truth it was nowhere near as rowdy. Natsu's legs were folded like a pretzel. He sat at the window looking at the stars. Some weren't present at the bar. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Juvia sat at a table but was silent. Gray didn't even strip. Mirajane wasn't present at the bar. Cana went on a walk **without** a beer bottle in her hand. Levy was also not present. Gajeel also took his leave. Lisanna overlooked Natsu from a distance not messing up his train of thought. She kept on thinking of revenge. It was odd how much she thought of it. All she knew was that she had to get revenge. To remind her to never mess with her again.

Erza declared that she was going out. That left another person absent from the bar. Master and Mavis sat at the bar, team Laxus sat at a table and at another sat Droy and Jet, seeking their Levy. Natsu didn't touch the food Happy left out. Happy gave up on trying to make Natsu eat so Happy just sat on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu didn't mind because he was so absorbed in his own thoughts of that day that he didn't notice.

Levy sat in the library. It was the only place she could let her feelings out by reading. Maybe a romance novel or one about a bunch of friends would be her usual choice. Today she walked through the children's isle and picked up a book Key of the Starry Sky. She examined it for a second. It was one of the objects that reminded her of Lucy. She picked it up and walked over to the couch.

"You seem quite down," A voice stated from behind Levy as she quickly jumped up only to see that it was her friend, Gajeel.

"You okay from earlier?" Gajeel asked as he took the seat next to her. Just the sad expression on her face answered the question.

"The guild was never the same after bunny girl left. Today was hard for all of us including me." Gajeel stated as he sat back in the chair with his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean? I never knew that you missed Lu-chan."

"Well now I don't have any background dancers for my show!"

"Hah very funny," Levy responded sarcastically.

"Plus I felt bad for what I did it the past," Gajeel stated. This got Levy's attention. "Remember when I was part of a dark guild?" Gajeel started. Levy nodded back. "We captured Lucy for money and I just followed the rules because I was just doing what I was told. Anyways I started to beat her up and I told her to give up. She said that her friends would come for her no matter what. And she was right. Trust me she was the most persistent person I know other than Natsu." That part of the story caused Levy to giggle.

"Anyways I never really made up for hurting Lucy. I felt even worse when she left, like a lifetime of guilt. I couldn't get over the fact that I had almost killed one of my guild mates…" Then Gajeel stopped. His shaggy black hair shadowed over his eyes. Levy couldn't help but hug him. Gajeel was surprised when she had done that but Gajeel then allowed the bluenette to do as so.

"We need to get back," Levy started, "We need to have enough energy for tomorrow."

"Yeah let's go," Gajeel stated as they walked back in silence.

Ezra walked through the streets alone looking up at the sky past the clouds seeing the sky. Seeing Lucy again gave her a huge amount of guilt. She knew that she couldn't be the only one suffering from it. Just a year ago she had betrayed a friend and there was not much she could do about it. She tried to forget it but she couldn't. She had only watched. Ezra turned the corner. In the alley, there was a hooded figure. Ezra approached it and stood on the opposite side of the alleyway.

"'Bolt told me about the whole thing," the hooded figure said obviously talking about the whole Lucy incident.

"Oh really I didn't see him there," Ezra responded.

"I wanted to know how you responded to it," The hooded figure stated as he took off his hood. There stood Jellal Fernandez.

"I don't know," Scarlet responded.

"You don't have to hide it, Scarlet," Jellal comforted, "I can hear the pain in your voice."

She didn't hold it in anymore. Ezra couldn't control the tears coming down her face as she wiped them away but they just came on coming. Jellal stepped towards her and hugged her with all of his might.

"She- she was all alone and- and- I left her," Ezra sniffled.

"It's okay." Jellal stated as he patted her back. "You will be all right."

Mira was still on the streets as the clock struck 12. She then decided to go back to the guild's bar only to meet Laxus outside.

"I know you don't care," Mira started, "But your own's and Sting's power is now useless against Lucy,"

"Yeah but that doesn't make her stronger than me," Laxus responded.

"That is true." They stood in silence.

"Mavis is thinking of her plan," Mira stated.

"I don't feel the same," Laxus stated which was completely off topic.

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually Salamander is running through the streets saying I'm pumped up for the next fight or something but never have I seen him like this. It would be normal for someone to feel like that though after meeting your long lost friend."

"Well, I guess."

Natsu's blank eyes continued to stare out the window.

"I'm the key? What does that even mean?" He thought.

A hand stopped Natsu's thoughts as Lisanna stood behind him with a troubled look on her face.

"Are you okay?'" Lisanna asked but Natsu didn't turn around.

"Yeah I'm fine," Natsu answered.

"Come on you didn't fool me for a second," Lisanna said as she made herself comfortable on the other side of the window ledge.

"Do you really think it was her?" Natsu asked

"What?" Lisanna questioned.

"That day, did she really hurt you? I don't think she would ever do that!" Lisanna stayed quiet, "In the past all she has ever done was forgive people for hurting her. First Gajeel and then her dad. I don't think she would ever hurt you like that?"

"I don't know what to say she left evidence that she did! I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well, all of a sudden I feel like what you are saying is crap."

Well the next chapter is out about what had happened in the past so you can read it EXTREMELY SOON BECAUSE ITS FINISHED!


	7. Truth

Thanks for the reviews and followers. *Deep breath* Thank you SnowySkyy, yaniel2900, Kyoufu, sarahalysia, Zyrothe, Erza8933, I'llcryforsomepie, Fairy Tail J-Extra, Lanya104, Athena8283, bookwum777, violet tsubaki, misxxlove14, OgaxHilda, Zaphod Scotsman, aliababa176, Shiranai Atsune, tkitty23, kazama3837, keryna, Angie The Author, Ranibowpoptartcat, minipo, FairyTailfan29, OctagonCookie, Nashi, Midnight Rosedrop, rrain56, and ibelyim for supporting the story! Please don't just go all crazy hater on me when you review because there was one person who did that and I would really appreciate it if you would not act as poorly as they did to say that people's fanfictions were… Well you see where I'm going with this. Thanks! This is mainly a backstory chapter.

Chapter 7: Truth

 _There she was hanging there. The only other person in the guild hall was a blonde passed out on the floor bruised from head to toe. Lisanna Strauss was hanging from the pole support in the middle of the room. The majority of the guild gasped and swarmed the girl hanging from the pole. Mira was the first to wake her up and question her._

 _"What happened to you?" Mira questioned._

 _"There… there was a bull with an axe and… and it beat me up and I don't remember what happened next." Lisanna said as she passed out again._

 _"Bull… the only bull with an axe we know is… Lucy's celestial bull Tartus…" Gray stated._

 _The whole clan glanced over at the passed out Lucy on the floor. Bickslow came from behind the crowd and had surprised the clan._

 _"It was Lucy," Bickslow said as the crowd turned around, "Lucy got a lot of hits on me but not enough to knock me down. She had tied up Lisanna by then but I had no idea she was tied up in here."_

 _"So is it really true that Lucy beat up Lisanna and hung her there?" Erza questioned._

 _"Yeah but after I left she probably came back in here to try to hide or something but didn't have the strength to." Bickslow answered._

 _"So she did this to Lisanna," Mira said as she transformed into Satan Soul. Natsu had just arrived at the scene that everyone was so angry at._

 _"Did Lucy really do this to Lisanna?"Natsu thought. Lucy slowly got up. She looked over at the tied up Lisanna but before she could inspect the scene that was then the torture began._

 _Lucy was kicked in the face. The guild was screaming at her for some reason but she didn't know why. She looked around and didn't see master. That's not a good sign. Their screams did not stop as they surrounded her with their harsh words stabbing her in the back like daggers. They accused her of something she didn't do. How could her family do something like that to her!? Then her role model came up to her and gave her, what seemed like, the worst slap of her life._

 _"You blonde! How could you!" She screamed as her hand slapped the poor girl in the face. The mob stood there ashamed at the blonde when she had the nerve to walk back into the guild hall. She then took her leg back as far as she could and kicked poor Lucy in the chest._

 _As the foot hit her chest, blood flew out of her mouth. She could barely stand up again and as she did her eyes met other furious eyes._

 _"You liar, you traitor!" They yelled at her as she slowly backed up the wall, she cried out his name but he didn't respond, just stood there silent then turned away._

 _"Stop!" she yelled, "Please, I'm innocent!" They did as she told. Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"Why?"_

 _Lucy didn't know what to do. She panicked and then ran. The majority of the guild ran after her half of them were worried while the other half was thirsty for revenge. Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu stayed in the guild hall. Wendy and Erza took Lisanna down and Wendy healed her and Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Gray watched. Natsu didn't move from the door because he was frozen of shock. The tears didn't stop coming no matter how many times he tried wiping them away. Would his partner really do something like that!?_

 _1 day earlier_

 _Bickslow, Freed, Laxus, and Evergreen were coming back from a mission. All of them were exhausted but still split up when they reached the town of Magnolia to go to their homes. Bickslow had taken the main road past the guild hall when someone had called him. Bickslow looked to his left only to see one of Fairy Tail's sweethearts, Lisanna. She was there with an innocent smile on her face as she asked Bickslow to come with her to a dark alleyway._

 _"I know you have some secrets to where you got those new dolls of yours so you are going to listen word I say and go through with every command I tell you." Lisanna demanded as her smile turned to a sinister glare._

 _"I don't know what you are talking about?" Bickslow answered with guilt clearly in his voice._

 _"Don't play dumb I know where you got your new babies from! You bought them from a dark magic shop!" Lisanna answered._

 _"Fine what do you want,"_

 _"Well…"_

One year later

Bickslow couldn't take it anymore! The people of his guild were affected in so many ways because he actually let Lisanna go through with that horrible deed a year ago. She beat up one of his guild mates while she was unconscious. Bickslow still doesn't know what her motifs were to hurt the innocent Lucy but he guessed it was for revenge or jealousy. What did Lucy do to deserve this?

The 6th master walked up to Bickslow.

"You obviously know something that the rest of us don't know about this incident that occurred today so you need to speak now."

"But ho-" Bickslow started but Master continued.

"Child you have 3 seconds to spit out what you know or else the clan print will be removed faster than you can blink," 6th master demanded.

"Okay, I'll spill." Bickslow stated as he what told really happened that day.

 _Master stood at the bridge as she watched a stampede of Fairy Tail members and other spectators march towards the bridge where he was standing. He turned into his giant form as the mob and running Lucy stopped in their place._

 _"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Makarvo demanded as he looked down on his 'children.'_

 _"Lucy betrayed us!" One of them yelled as tons more continued to yell._

 _"Lucy is this true?" Makarvo demanded as she breathed heavily as blood spit out of her mouth as she spoke._

 _"I didn't but if they w- want me to g- go that badly then I'll go." Lucy stated as she tried to stand her ground._

 _"If you leave the clan you have to listen to these 3 rules. 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. 2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."_

 _Tears poured down Lucy's cheeks as she agreed to these rules and her right hand lost its guild mark._

Lisanna looked through almost the whole capital.

"Where could she be?" Lisanna thought as she looked up at the fight tower, 'Tomorrow's the big fight I should get back."

Natsu's eyes eventually shut from exhaustion as he leaned against window. Most of the guild members were asleep including Mavis but Master and Bickslow were still awake. The door opened only to reveal Lisanna, the member of Fairy Tail who betrayed her fellow clan mate.

"Lisanna come here." Master instructed as the girl closed the door.

"Yes, Master," Lisanna answered as she walked up to face Master and Bickslow. Lisanna gulped.

"He must know," Lisanna thought.

"On the night of June 4, 791, what did you do to Lucy Heartfilla," Master asked.

"Nothing she had abused me and tied me up," Lisanna answered blandly

"Lisanna Strauss I will ask this question one more time on the name of your guild tell the truth by saying what you truly doing June 4, 791."

"I, well I," Lisanna couldn't hold it anymore so she blurted out the truth and Master just sat there as she explained the whole thing.

That morning was a sad one. Before the games began, Lucy was requested to meet at the Fairy Tail bar. When she arrived, she was swarmed by the whole guild crowded into one bar. In the middle stood two Fairy Tail members that had lied about her in the past, Lisanna and Bickslow. Both of them had glum faces as 3 words left the guilds mouth in unison.

"I am sorry."

"I have never should have tricked the guild into thinking that you were a threat," Lisanna stated, "nor should I have included Bickslow in helping me. My punishment is to be banished from the guild."

Lucy hesitated but then stated "I accept your apology, -but"

"But," Lisanna echoed.

"There is no way that Lisanna will be banished. I WILL NOT REJOIN FAIRY TAIL UNTIL LISANNA IS STILL ALLOWED TO BE IN FAIRY TAIL." She demanded at the 6th master

Lucy could had never lived with herself if she was responsible for removing a friend of hers which shows the difference between Lucy. She was a forgiving person which was obvious after forgiving, Gajeel, her dad, and now Lisanna. Natsu couldn't help but smile at that remark. He wanted to cry tears of joy. He should have been there for her but now that she's here, he could forget about his past mistake but be happy that his partner was with him again.

"Fine, fine she can stay," Master gave in after tons of pleading.

"Also don't expect me to just back down from this battle. Now during the battle rounds I won't be holding back because I have a commitment and I am not backing down." Most of Fairy Tail's jaw dropped. Erza just shook her head to approve her speech.

"Wait so you intend on taking on the top 7 clans in Fiore BY YOURSELF!" Gray exclaimed

"Yeah did I hesitate?" Lucy retorted, "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves.

Lucy was swarmed with more questions for her but the fire eater didn't talk to her one bit. He didn't know what to say because of what she had said the other day.

 _YOU NATSU! She screamed, YOU WERE THAT KEY!_

He didn't know how to casually ask her about that statement nor did he know how awkward it would be if he had started a conversation after she had kissed him on the cheek. Wait what was he thinking? When was he ever this thoughtful? Lucy was probably rubbing off on him. But why did Lisanna want to date me after that?

 _363 days ago._

 _"Yes Lisanna what do you want,"_

 _"Oh nothing much I just want to play house," Lisanna responded_

 _"You mean that old game? No thanks," Natsu blurted out coldly._

 _"What you have something better to do?"_

 _"No,"_

 _"But Natsu I… Natsu I really like you for a long time! When I say I like you I mean I love you! I may have never told you but it's true. Please accept my feelings,"_

 _"Um… okay I," Natsu began but was cut off with a sudden kiss on the lips._

 _"Great, boyfriend!" Lisanna stated as she smiled gleefully. Then she ran off to tell her sister while Natsu sat in bewilderment._

 _"Boyfriend?" Natsu repeated, "Where did all of this come from? She didn't even give me the chance to respond!"_

Bickslow and Lisanna stood outside the bar.

"Why didn't you tell master about me blackmailing you?" Lisanna asked.

"Because I know that you are truly a good person and that before that wasn't you," Bickslow answered.

"What do you mean wasn't me," Lisanna questioned.

"I know Lisanna Strauss and she is not the kind of person who would blackmail someone. She would be there to help a friend in need and brighten up someone's day. That was the Lisanna Strauss that the clan knows and loves."

 _Flashback to Many Years Ago…_

 _"Mira-nee? What's a soulmate?" 6 year old Lisanna asked._

 _"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" a 9 year old Mira asked, "What got you thinking this crap?"_

 _"Well, I was just wondering after seeing Macao talking about finding his soulmate I was wondering what one was." Lisanna responded._

 _"Well I think a soulmate is someone who's there for you when times are rough, someone who treasures you more than anything else, and someone who will buy you strawberry cake whenever you want," Erza answered as she cut into the conversation._

 _"Do you have a soulmate, Erza?" Lisanna asked._

 _"At a time I thought I did," Erza thought remembering her times in the Tower of Heaven but a punch interrupted those thoughts._

 _"Please do you really think that ugly here really has a soulmate!?" Mira exclaimed, "Please the last person that would have a soulmate would be you."_

 _"What did you just say!?"_

 _"Did I STUTTER?"_

 _"Oh YOU-"_

 _While Mira and Erza were fighting Makarvo answered her question._

 _"Erza was partly right. A soulmate is someone who would be there for you when you are down, will be there when you are hurt but most importantly will love you more than anything in the world! Sometimes I would consider you children as my soulmates because I was destined to be here to lead you towards the light! One day you will find your soulmate, someone who is that important to you." Makarvo preached_

 _"Really!" Lisanna exclaimed, "That sounds amazing!"_

Lisanna's aqua eyes met Bickslow's bright green ones.

"You mean it?" Lisanna questioned

"Of course," Bickslow answered. Right then Lucy left the bar and smiled at Lisanna. Lisanna froze but then smiled back with the smile that had been long forgotten until now.

"At first, I may have thought that Natsu was my soulmate but obviously when I was gone he must had found his true soulmate. But now I feel like I have found my true soulmate and he is standing right next to me" Lisanna thought still smiling.

How did you guys like it! I'm officially out of school so I will update much more! I am soo sorry about earlier and if you don't know, I made a couple of mistakes and luckily a couple of people caught it! I am 200% grateful that those people caught the mistake that I had made so thank you! Next chapter will be out soon!


	8. Teamwork

Hello! I'm sorry for not posting for about 3 WHOLE DAYS! Thank you TheBayMan for your input on the story. Also thank you guys for supporting my story so much when it has barely been 2 weeks since I had this story up on the fanfiction forums. Anyways I'm happy to wake up to more and more people following my story that I worked really hard on so in return I will make this an awesome chapter! Anyways lets go! What happens to Lucy during the Grand Magic Games when she faces off against 7 OTHER GUILDS all by herself! Find out in What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Chapter 8: Teamwork

The fifth day of the Grand Magic Games began. The arena was transformed into a huge town as 7 guilds and Lucy Heartfilla were transported to different corners of the town. Lucy was still able to participate because of promotional purposes and to make the games more interesting. The crowd was still excited by the previous events that occurred such as the Lucy vs Natsu fight, finding out that in was **only** Lucy who was on Goddess' Fear, and finding out that she had more tricks up her sleeve.

Lucy was confident. Natsu was all fired up. Fairy Tail team A and B were merged together to form a group of Erza, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray. The rest of Fairy Tail cheered from the stands as they watched their fellow guild mate's follow Mavis' plan from the previous night.

 _Okay here's the plan. Even though, Natsu you weren't part of the team before, I believe you know what we did in the start of the games. We will proceed the same way as last time. I know that you are all capable of defeating_ _ **except**_ _Lucy. We have no idea what she is capable of. Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic is an ancient magic so we have no idea what in store. If what she said before was correct, after the year she was not a part of the guild she has much more magic then what she had displayed on Day 4." When Mavis had said this Natsu turned away._

 _"_ _To summarize the plan easily, we will wait until we are precisely 9 minutes and 11 seconds in the game. Again, if what Lucy said was true, she should have taken down many of the players already, but knowing some of the players strengths, some of them should still be standing. I doubt that both of the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers would still be standing so, at this time, Gajeel, you will be at the far right corner of the arena. There you will meet the remaining Dragon Slayer down and, hopefully, gain the 5 points if it happens to be Sting. Make sure to save some energy because you will then make your way to the middle of the map._

 _Erza, I will assume that you would have aleady taken down the remainder of Lamia Scale's player's excluding Jura. Gray, you will help Erza by making an Ice Make Cage to hold the God Slayer, Sherria down. Laxus, I will assume that you will take down the wizard Saint Jura. If you can do it a third time, you will officially become a Wizard Saint. You will join the ranks of your grandfather if you can do as so. You will not need to worry about fighting much more because, assuming Jura's strength, you would also be greatly weakened."_

 _"_ _And what about me?" Natsu asked as Mavis paused._

 _"_ _Oh! I seemed to have forgotten. You have the important role of holding back Lucy Heartfilla. As I have said many times before, we have no idea what she is capable of so I would like you to do is what is called, a hit and run."_

 _"_ _A hit and run?" Natsu questioned, "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"_ _You will meet Lucy in the middle of the map. I choose you to take on her because you are the one who knows her best as her previous partner."_

 _"_ _Previous," Natsu thought as the word echoed in his head. What would happen to their partnership? What would Lucy think of him? She already bumped into him a couple times and they fought against each other but what will happen this time? Natsu zoned out as Mavis continued to speak._

 _"_ _NATSU!" Erza yelled as she slapped Natsu across the face._

 _"_ _Sorry, sorry" Natsu muttered as he turned his attention back towards Mavis._

 _"_ _Aw, were you still dreaming of your girlfriend, Lucy?" Gray joked as Laxus and Gajeel chuckled."_

 _"_ _Shut up!" Natsu pouted as his face hinted a taint of pink._

 _"_ _BOYS!" Erza shouted as they all turned back towards Mavis._

 _"_ _As I was saying, Natsu you will be conducting the hit and run process. Basicly you will be looking for Lucy. Once you find her, you will attack her from far away. While she is handling the attack, you will run at least 3 blocks to the right of you and then one block to the left. That would be far enough for you to escape before she has the chance to find you and attack. You will continue to proceed in doing so until your teammates have reached the middle of the map. Once they do as so, you will run to the center and prepare to actually attack her. As long as you guys following the plan, there will be no failure._

The horn blew as the teams proceeded with their strategies. Fairy Tail stood at their spawn points, like last year, waiting for the 9 minutes and 11 seconds. Natsu was excited. He wanted to freakin run all over the place and destroy the whole town if he could. Sadly he was forced to stand with his team or else he would be scolded by both Erza and Mavis for messing up the plan.

During this time, Lucy took out the captain of the Oracion Sies and Blue Pegasus along with 3 other players. Lucy's points still counted because of her power, she received those points. Lucy then made her way to the middle of the map which was when Fairy Tail's team dispersed.

Natsu began to make his way towards the middle of the arena.

"I knew you were coming." A voice said from the rooftops. Natsu looked up to see Rufus from Sabertooth but Natsu easily beat him using a Fire Dragon Roar, a move that Rufus couldn't mimic. Before Natsu could recollected himself, a burst of light pushed him back. As Natsu hit the ground, Natsu found his blonde goddess looking over him.

"Hello, Natsu,"

Erza beat the God Slayer, Sherria with Gray but then they split after being directed to by Mavis. As she did, she met Lucy and Natsu fighting but quickly ran away, following Mavis' instructions.

Gajeel met the Light Dragon Slayer but Gray was also there. Sting only saw Gray so Sting attacked Gray not seeing the Iron Club that knocked him out from behind. Gray smirked as they parted heading towards the middle of the Arena.

Laxus took down the legendary Jura with a long fight as he limped towards the middle. All of the members of Fairy Tail's team was injured except Natsu who was in the middle of fighting Lucy, and going against Mavis' instructions.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Mavis yelled as Natsu stood his ground against the Celestial Dragon Slayer.

The 4 remaining members of the Fairy Tail team limped towards middle as Natsu took on Lucy.

"As I told you before I'm not holding back." Lucy stated.

"I know," Natsu stated, "and nor am I. After this you are coming home to team Natsu so I have nothing to be afraid of, win or lose."

"Who said I was joining Team Natsu?" Lucy asked as she attacked with a glowing hand.

"IRON FIST OF THE CELESTIAL STARDUST DRAGON!" Lucy yelled as a fist hit Natsu in the face. Natsu hit the ground but then slowly stood back up only to see that his other guild members have came to help him.

"Its 5 against 1," Natsu stated as he pointed towards each of his guild mates, "You should give up now."

"Like you would ever say that," Lucy retorted. Natsu was taken aback by that comment.

"And are you so sure that its 5 against 1?" Lucy questioned as she pulled out her keys.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAID, VIRGO! OPEN, GATE OF THE CRAB, CANCER! OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO! OPEN, GATE OF THE ARCHER, SAGITARIOUS!"

Natsu didn't say another word as the four celestial spirits easily beat the wounded players as they fell to the ground of exhaustion.

"I think its 1 vs 1"

Both teams had 75 points as Lucy closed the gates thanking each of them.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"WING SLASH OF THE WATER CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

The two attacks collided resulting in just crumbs obsidian laying on the ground.

"What do you mean you are not joining team Natsu!?" Natsu questioned as he prepared to launch another attack.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON!"

Both of the attacks collided again forming the dust of obsidian.

"And what do you mean 'I am the key?" Natsu asked again.

"WING SLASH OF THE CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON!"

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Once again the dust of obsidian formed on the ground staining the ground black.

"AWNSER ME LUCY!" Natsu demanded.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON MODE! ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON!"

A swirl of fire and lightning swirled towards Lucy but this time Lucy knew how to handle it.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON!"

Lucy's magic only put out the fire but the lightning still hurtled towards Lucy.

Lucy then swallowed the lightning because Lightning was considered, 'one of the magics of the stars.'

"Now there's a fire in my belly that im just waiting to get out!" Lucy yelled

"Natsu's eyes widened as the Lucy got ready to attack.

"LIGHTNING CELESTIAL MODE!"

"SOARING PUNCH OF THE LIGHTNING CELESTIAL DRAGON!" Lucy yelled as Natsu was hit by Lucy's punch. Lucy barely had the energy to stand up again and as he did Lucy grabbed him by the shirt and pressed four keys to his chest.

"Lucy what are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy chanted something.

"I, Lucy Heartfilla, have gathered the 5 keys of the legendary Dragon constellations. I am here to summon the 5th dragon, the fire celestial dragon! COME FORTH!"

Natsu felt a pain in his body as he screamed in pain.

"I forgot to tell you," Lucy said as she stared him down, "This might hurt a bit."

Well here is today's chapter! Please review!


	9. Goals

Thank you everyone who read my story! Because of you guys, Im almost at 5k viewers! Thank you! What happened to Natsu? What did Lucy do to the poor fire Dragon Slayer? Find out on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Natsu barely had the energy to stand up again and as he did Lucy grabbed him by the shirt and pressed four keys to his chest.

"Lucy what are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy chanted something.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, have gathered the 5 keys of the legendary Dragon constellations. I am here to summon the 5th dragon, the fire celestial dragon! COME FORTH!"

Natsu felt a pain in his body as he screamed in pain.

"I forgot to tell you," Lucy said as she stared him down, "This might hurt a bit."

Chapter 9: Goals

Natsu bellowed in pain as a golden light stained his skin yellow as his eyes shown golden light. Lucy didn't take her eyes off of the fire dragon slayer as he screamed in pain. The audience was silent as Natsu reacted to the pain. The guild members were stunned. They did not know what to say. The light dimmed out as Lucy stared at him. Once the light was gone, Natsu collapsed to the ground.

Lucy was speechless.

"It- it didn't work!" Lucy told herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. What she had just preformed was a removal spell. If the key was inside Natsu, the key would had came out already. But nothing happened. Lucy collapsed to her knees crying. The crowd still didn't say a word. The announcer, Toma, didn't call the match over because he wasn't sure what was happening.

Natsu opened his eyes grunting in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. There at an equal level to his face sat the Lucy Heartfilia he had been missing all of this time.

"What happened Lucy," Natsu asked. It was just like before. The Eclipse. Lucy had been crying. Natsu was there. Natsu was there to comfort her. Natsu was **almost** always there for Lucy.

"It… It didn't work! After *sniffle* after I tried so hard… it, it DIDN'T WORK!" Lucy whined as she cried in her hands. Then, a hand brushed her face. Lucy removed her hands from her face only to reveal Natsu's worried face. Lucy wiped away the tears and was able to stop panicking.

"Natsu, you are the key. I told you this once and I'll tell you again. At first I thought that the key was inside of you. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain it's just tha-" Before Lucy could finish, Natsu interrupted her with a hug.

"Baka," he whispered in her ear, "Do you think I care?"

"The key was Igneel," Lucy stated. Natsu eyes widened as he ended the embrace. Lucy stood up only to cry again.

"I tried, I really did try! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just recently figured it out!" Lucy started as Natsu got up, "At first all I knew that you were the key so when I learned the removal of the key spell, I hesitated because I didn't want to cause you much pain. When I learned that Igneel was the key, I… I knew that if Igneel had stood before you one more time, you would be… you would be…"

"WHAT LUCY!? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ONE DRAGON WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY? YOU ARE MY HAPPINESS!" Natsu yelled only for him to blush the color of Erza's hair and for Lucy to turn pink. Luckily there is no sound to the Lacrima.

"What are they saying?" Makarvo asked himself

"Even Mavis may never know what they say," Macao responded.

"I know!" Happy exclaimed as the remaining guild members turned towards Happy, "They're in LOVE!"

"I, Um I…" Lucy began but was ended with a hand meeting hers.

"You ready to end this?" Natsu asked holding Lucy's hand firmly.

"Natsu! What are you?" Lucy started but before she could finish Natsu raised both Lucy's and his own hand up. His free right hand also went up with his pointer finger and thumb pointing up. Once Lucy saw this she understood. She was a part of Fairy Tail once again. She was with her friends again. She was with **Natsu** again. She also put her left hand up in the same way and the audience broke into cheers. Fairy Tail had won. Lucy had won. Lucy and Natsu won. They won for Fairy Tail.

As the match was declared over the announcer began to rapidly speak about Natsu's and Lucy's 'friendship'.

"She couldn't do it could she," Gramps stated.

'Couldn't do what?" Levy questioned as she walked up to the old man sitting on the balcony wall.

"She couldn't deliver the final blow," Gramps finished, "She could had never done that to a former guild mate especially Natsu."

As the players were teleported back to the arena, many cheers were for fairy tail. Lucy tried to escape the cheers by running away but Natsu held her hand too tightly.

"Natsu, let go of me! I need to-"

"There's no way I'm letting you escape again. Never again," Natsu finished as he leaned closed to the girl.

"What eh!" But before she could say another word… she was flicked in the head.

"HEY!" Lucy screamed as Natsu ran away. Lucy chased the boy around the arena but stopped when she heard many giggles from the crowd. Lucy then stopped, turned away from Natsu, and blushed. Natsu only cracked a smile as Lucy went back to her own base.

"That was an awesome fight, Lucy!" someone complimented as she turned around to see Erza bruised with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Titania! You were pretty good," Gajeel commented.

"How did you become so strong?" Gray asked, "After you battled ash-brains here before I knew you were powerful but not this powerful!?"

"What did you say?" Natsu questioned

"That's right you heard me loud and clear ASH-BRAINS"

"Oh you," And before you knew in they were brawling. Lucy could only laugh. Just like the good ol' days.

"BOYS CUT IT OUT!" Erza demanded which caused for the two to instantly break up. Laxus just walked away.

"LOOK ITS WIZARD SAINT LAXUS!" A crowd member yelled. Laxus froze. When he looked up to see who it was it was Mirajane yelling that with a wide smile on her face. Next to her was the rest of Thunder Legion and his grandfather, smiling.

As Natsu and Lucy finally joined the rest of the guild someone finally asked the long awaited question.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked in a questioning tone, "Are you a dragon slayer?"

Lucy remembered her asking that same question during the Cana vs 'Claire' (Lucy) fight.

"Yes I am," she finally responded.

"How are you a dragon slayer? Mira asked.

"Well I did some research and found out a type of key called the Crystal keys," Lucy explained as she held the clear keys as they glistened in the sunlight, "They represent the 5 dragon constellations."

"Wow what can they do?" Gray questioned.

"Well each key represents a different element; water, air, earth, fire, and stardust. Each key holds a dragon that wields the power of it's element. If you are the owner of that key, the dragon will teach you celestial dragon slayer magic. Because I do not have the fire key, I can't use Celestial fire dragon slayer magic." As Lucy said this last sentence she glanced over at Natsu in the back but quickly looked away.

"Hey! Did any of you guys hear what Natsu told Lucy to make her blush that much?" Cana asked obviously drunk. Lucy's face turned red. Natsu panicked. Gray smirked.

"HE SAID THA-" But before Gray could finish he was interrupted by a punch in the face by Natsu. Erza's face also turned red.

"That seems like personal information that they would like to keep to themselves," Erza stuttered.

"NALU FOREVER!" Mira exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Lucy and Natsu yelled simultaneously.

"Oh nothing just your ship name! You guys look so cute together!" Mira stated, "BTW Sorcerer Weekly wants the both of you on the cover page!"

"Oh NO" Lucy yelled.

"Oh YES! It's the talk of the year! NALU will be written of the front thanks to yours truly," Mira exclaimed as she did her little fan girl squeal.

Lucy fainted. She straight up lost consciousness but, of course, **he** was there to catch her.

"AWWWWW!" The guild sighed but Natsu was angry.

"SHUT UP! SHE FAINTS BUT ALL YOU GUYS DO IS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! GOODNESS IM TAKING HER TO THE IMFERERY." Natsu demanded.

The guild was silent as Natsu scooped the unconscious girl up, bridal style, and walked her to the infirmary.

"I'll go help him!" Wendy exclaimed with her face bright red.

"I told you they're in LOVE!" Happy and Mira exclaimed in unison.

HAH! NALU FOREVER. I TOLD YOU I SHIP DON'T WORRY! ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR ALL DAT SUPORRT BECAUSE I NEVER HAVE MADE A STORY THIS POPULAR. ANYWAYS THANKS! –ddrock

Side Note- You may be thinking 'ddrock is the story over?' and this is me, "HELL NO THIS STORY JUST GOT INTERSETING?' IM DOING THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE SO JUST YOU WAIT CAUSE 'WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER' IS GOING ALL SUMMER. THAT'S RIGHT! **ALL SUMMER!**


	10. Past

Hello! Before I begin I would like to point out something that has questioned on multiple times. Many have asked, "I feel like Lucy forgave the guild too easily." I can understand where you guys are coming from but, to tell the truth, I felt as if holding a grudge against Natsu and the guild would make Lucy more OOC than before. I'm not trying to pick a fight or anything its just that many people have asked me this so instead of writing 5 different responds, I will clarify this before. Anyways thanks for 7,000 VIEWS! I'm so happy that so many people have read my story and 87 FREAKIN FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Anyways what will happen to Nalu when the interview occurs? How does Lucy react to hearing the news of NALU! Find out in the next What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously On What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger.

"It- it didn't work!" Lucy told herself as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Natsu, you are the key. I told you this once and I'll tell you again. At first I thought that the key was inside of you. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain it's just tha-" Before Lucy could finish, Natsu interrupted her with a hug.

"Baka," he whispered in her ear, "Do you think I care?"

"The key was Igneel," Lucy stated. Natsu eyes widened as he ended the embrace.

"…When I learned that Igneel was the key, I… I knew that if Igneel had stood before you one more time, you would be… you would be…" Lucy stammered

"WHAT LUCY!? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ONE DRAGON WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY? YOU ARE MY HAPPINESS!" Natsu yelled.

"I told you they're in LOVE!" Happy and Mira exclaimed in unison.

Chapter 10: Past

"NATSU, LUCY!" Gramps yelled from the bar of the guild hall, "GET OVER HERE!"

"Yes Gramps what do you want," Natsu answered blandly as Gramps handed Natsu a magazine with Lucy standing next to him.

"THAT'S THE 5TH ONE THIS WEEK!" Lucy yelled of exhaustion. There on the front cover was, the highlight of the games, Natsu holding Lucy's hand. Natsu burned the magazine to ashes.

"They said they wouldn't stop until they got an interview with you guys so…" Gramps continued.

"So…" Lucy repeated.

"A reporter is coming today," Mira finished with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed.

"I NEED TO CHANGE I CAN'T LOOK LIKE THIS BUT WAIT NOT ENOUGH TIME UG!"

"Lucy calm down its just some dumb reporter," Natsu responded but Lucy didn't calm down.

"OPEN GATE OF THE VIRGIN, VIRGO! OPEN, GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB! CANCER!" Lucy yelled as she opened two of her gates, "Cancer HAIR! Virgo CLOTHES!"

"Lucy they are already here," Natsu said blandly pointing towards Bob blandly as he interviewed Titania.

"OH SHOOT!" Lucy yelled as she quickly closed the gates and ran up to Natsu. Both of them stood, as if they were statues, waiting for their torture to end. As much as Lucy dreamed of being in the magazine, she wanted to be in Sorcery Weekly for her beauty not for Nalu. Each time someone said it, Lucy turned pink while Natsu shrugged it off. Natsu could be so clueless sometimes.

"OMG ITS NATSU AND LUCY!" Bob yelled as he took about a million pictures of the two with the best fake smiles that they could put on.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Bob asked which caused Lucy to blush.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Natsu are the rumors true about you sleeping in Lucy's apartment?"

"Um, every so often yeah! Lucy's bed it the best!" Natsu answered dumbly which caused for him to be whacked in the head.

"How much more clueless can you get?" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Have you guys ever kissed?"

"Almost," Natsu awnsered again which caused for him to be Lucy kicked. Sadly Bob still got all of this including the Lucy kick and Natsu unconscious on the other side of the guild hall.

"As I was saying, a little girl forced Natsu to kiss me but instead…"

"WHAT! WHAT!" Bob questioned excitedly.

"He… he kissed Happy," Lucy choked out as she burst into laughter, "That was hilarious!"

"So what did Natsu tell you during Day 5 at the arena?" Bob exclaimed which caused for Lucy to instantly stop laughing and to blush.

"No- Nothing!" Lucy stammered.

"Not even we know that!" Mira exclaimed as she interrupted the interview.

"Mira!" Lucy exclaimed

"Well that's enough for today! OH GRAY!" Bob exclaimed as he ran towards Gray at the other side of the guild hall. Lucy sighed heavily as she approached the road-kill of a Natsu.

"YOU BAKA!" She yelled.

"What did I DO?" Natsu responded.

"Nothing other than SPILLED PERSONAL INFORMATION TO ALL OF FIORE! HOW COULD YOU!" Lucy yelled!

"What is it really that big of a deal?"

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, "Of COURSE IT IS!"

"Ug Lucy," he groaned as she stormed out of the guild.

"I'm going home!" She announced but was stopped by a hand. A hand pulled her back by the waist as she let out as small squeak as the fire dragon slayer got a hold on her long lost celestial dragon slayer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy yelled as the whole guild watched as Natsu picked up the poor girl and put her on his shoulder so that her head was hanging near Natsu's back and her legs were squirming close to kicking Natsu in the face.

"Did you forget?" Natsu started, "We need to get your apartment back so we need to go on a job!"

"Yeah but what job do we take?" Lucy questioned.

"How about this one?" Natsu asked still having Lucy on his shoulder as he used his free left hand to give Lucy the job request.

"Help protect the maiden reward 210,000 JEWELS!" Lucy exclaimed, "Okay I'm in!"

"Well let's go then! HAPPY!" Natsu yelled

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled as Natsu carrying Lucy and Happy ran through the doors of the guild hall.

"Ah young love," Gramps sighed as he went back to what he was doing

…And Then!

"Hah Natsu that's what you get for carrying me like a sack of potatos!" Lucy teased as the motion sick Natsu tried to hold back his barf on the train to the requester's house.

As the wagon stopped the back flap opened as the driver helped us out. Lucy walked out only to see her worst nightmare. Her past house. No not house. More like haunted mansion. The place where she was born. The place where her mother died. The place where her father abused her. The place she ran away from only to come back to where it all started. Now it was Lucy's turn to feel sick.

"AH REVIVED!" Natsu exclaimed as he climbed out the wagon with Happy, "Hey Lucy! Where's the client?"

Lucy didn't respond. Her hair overshadowed her face so it hid the tears on the girls face.

"Eh LUCY!" Natsu yelled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Lucy stammered as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Lets go!"

Well that's it cause I got to run! IM GOLFING! Anyways bye until next time!


	11. Remember

Hello everyone in the fanfic community! I am proud to be making my 11 CHAPTER with 91 FOLLOWERS AND 57 FAVORITES! I am basically bursting with joy! You should have seen my happy dance that I did when I realized that I am almost at 50 reviews and 100 followers! So how does Lucky Lucy react to being brought back to her childhood. When does Natsu finally remember that he has been here before? Find out in the next What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger.

Lucy walked out only to see her worst nightmare. Her past house. No not house. More like haunted mansion. The place where she was born. The place where her mother died. The place where her father abused her. The place she ran away from only to come back to where it all started. Now it was Lucy's turn to feel sick.

"Hey Lucy! Where's the client?"

Lucy didn't respond. Her hair overshadowed her face so it hid the tears on the girls face.

Chapter 11: Remember

Lucy and Natsu walked towards the door and knocked. Natsu would have ran over the door if his partner's aura wasn't so downcast. Lucy looked around everywhere with a sad look on her face as if she was going to burst out in tears any second.

Natsu smelled the walls of the house only to realize why she was acting this way. Among the odd scents of the requester's house was a scent of the old Heartfilia household; old books, dust, and vanilla. Natsu looked back at the troubled Lucy only to realize that she reacted to this already and Natsu was too dense to notice.

"Great Mavis what have I done!" Natsu muttered under his breath.

Before Natsu could say anything to cheer Lucy up, the door to the old Heartfilia household opened and there stood an old yet pretty maid who looked radiant and happy to see them. From there, the nice lady walked over to where her boss was waiting. While the three walked in the hallway (you can't forget Happy!) Lucy looked at every unfamiliar painting and sighed before she continued walking. Natsu couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed waving his hand in front of her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Oh… Um nothing!" She answered blandly

"Don't lie to me," Natsu demanded as he gazed into Lucy's sad ones. It was obvious that she was crying because her eyes were puffy so Natsu didn't continue walking until she started to talk.

"My past," she began, "This is where I grew up. Where I lived as a child. Where I was forced to come back to. Where I ran away from!" And that was when the first tear ran down her face

Natsu wrapped his arms around her before she could say anything else.

"We don't have to do it," he said in Lucy's ear, "Just remember that you have a new family now at Fairy Tail and we will always be by you side."

Lucy didn't speak as she continued to hug Natsu. Just the feeling that she had someone else who cared about her made her feel so much better. Her tears streamed down her cheek but they weren't just tears of sadness. They were tears of joy, comfort, and past mistakes all rolled into two chocolate eyes. Natsu just patted her on the back as she let her tears go. Happy stayed silent knowing that now was not the time to comment on how 'lovely dovey' the couple was being.

Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled backwards just to see her. Her eyes that could make chocolate melt. That smile that could lighten up the world. Her hair that felt like pure silk. Surely she looked like a beauty to some but to him it was his angel shining her light down to him.

"Lucy?" Natsu began.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy spoke with her ever so calming voice and articulate way of speaking. Natsu froze before going off to another topic.

"On the 4th day of the games why did you kiss me?" Natsu asked. Oh no! That's not what he meant to say at all. Happy couldn't help but giggle in the background.

"Look! ITS CARLA!" Lucy exclaimed sarcastically as she pointed down the long hallway.

"IM COMING CARLA!" Happy exclaimed as he flew down the hallway.

"Look Natsu, the only reason I did that was because- well I missed you. Yes I did miss a lot of people like Gray," Natsu snorted before Lucy continued, "Erza, Wendy, and everyone else but you were the only reason I was in the guild anyways!" Natsu didn't take his eyes off of her as she regained the strength to confront the job that was at hand.

"Lets go," Lucy stated with a cold layer over her voice, "We have a job to complete."

As the two partners in crime entered the room, Lucy came to realize that the office looked a lot like her fathers.

"At least they kept one thing the same," Lucy thought as she walked into the room.

"Excuse me!" Lucy exclaimed as she enter through the large wooden doors.

"Heartfilia," A voice demanded as Lucy quickly reacted.

"Yes?"

"I never really liked the name, Heartfilia." The person said as his face finally was seen through the shadows. There stood a man with very dark blue hair, tall and slim, and a scary aura.

"I refer to not be compared to my father," Lucy retorted blandly.

"But you do share the same name, am I correct?"

"Names don't mea-"

"YOU SHARE THE SAME NAME AM I CORRECT?" The man demanded. Lucy hesitated before awnsering.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Very good," The man stated as Lucy angrily stood in front of the desk, reminding herself every few seconds of the reward that she would receive is she stays calm.

"Mr Dragoneel," the man said as Natsu looked up at the man. Natsu felt the urge to punch him and telling by Lucy's face, she wanted to do the same but fought the urge not to. He stayed calm only for that reason as the man continued to speak.

"Tomorrow night there will be a grand ball to find my daughter's husband. You will guard her until then and will make sure that her safety is definitely secure."

"Um sir?" Lucy questioned, "What would I be in charge of?"

"Oh I have no use for a Heartfilia," The man responded that comment would have blew both of them off the edge if he hadn't continued.

"You can guard from outside to make sure that there are no suspicious characters," the job sender continued as Lucy shivered. Yes she was a Celestial Dragon slayer but being taught by these dragons, including the warm starlight dragon, doesn't change the fact that she isn't bothered by the cold.

"Lucy, are y-" Natsu began but Lucy interrupted.

"Yes sir, we will take your mission," Lucy stated before Natsu could say another word.

"Great. One of my maids will assist you, Heartfilia, to the door while Sir Natsu will be led to his room next to my daughter. I trust you not to get any b-"

"Wait Lucy doesn't get a room?" Natsu interrupted.

"Please Maid 1 and 2 take Heartfilia to the exit," the man demanded

"I'l be fine Natsu just do what he says and we will be out of here in no time," Lucy comforted as she was lead to the doors of the office. Natsu nudged Happy as if it were a sign for Happy to go follow Lucy. When the door closed Natsu slammed his fist on the man's desk.

"WHY DOESN'T LUCY GET A ROOM!" Natsu demanded as a crack formed on the man's desk. Natsu then remembered what Lucy said and slowly removed his fist of fury off of the desk.

"Because she has insulted the Lobster family and has no right to live here." He responded blandly and excused him from the room.

HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY! I know that some of you guys don't like how Lucy just forgave the guild and are still holding that grudge but I couldn't keep it like that because where would Lucy be without the guild. I'm sorry if you still don't like my story but a lot of people do so I'm going to continue writing about what seems best to me and I take requests if you guys have a good idea of what you wish to happen next! Please follow and review because I appreciate it!


	12. Expirienced

Hello peps! Thanks a billion for 50 WHOLE FREAKIN REVIEWS! You have no idea how good I felt. I forgot to wish a happy Father's Day about the past chapter. I hope to be by chapter 15 but I can't guarantee anything because I have basketball camp… Anyways my week of free time is up but that won't stop me from getting this story going! What happens to Lucy after being put outside? How does this mysterious person know about the Lobsters? Find out in today's What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger:

"Tomorrow night there will be a grand ball to find my daughter's husband. You will guard her until then and will make sure that her safety is definitely secure."

"Um sir?" Lucy questioned, "What would I be in charge of?"

"Oh I have no use for a Heartfilia,"

"Yes sir, we will take your mission," Lucy stated.

When the door closed Natsu slammed his fist on the man's desk.

"WHY DOESN'T LUCY GET A ROOM!" Natsu demanded.

"Because she has insulted the Lobster family and has no right to live here." He responded blandly and excused him from the room.

Chapter 12: Experienced

Lucy shivered as the cold winter air kept her hands and toes numb and her nose and ears bright red. She didn't summon her spirits because she felt weak in the cold. Usually Natsu would be there with his amazingly warm fire to warm her up. Sadly that wasn't available and not only was she cold but she was starving! Her stomach lowly growled as she cuddled herself with the soft blanket one of the kind maids gave her. She sat in the snow as it formed a white blanket over the ground that kept her body numb.

As she sat there she recollected on the day. Why did the man hate me so much? Well her said something about the Lobster family maybe he is related to them somehow. But aren't they dead? Maybe that's only what Michelle said. Is he the father to the real Michelle Lobster?

Then she remembered that they were protecting a maiden. Was that maiden the real Michelle Lobster? It was all so confusing to Lucy so she tried to take her mind off of it.

Then the thought of Natsu popped in her head. If it was almost déjà vu, from the other side of the house came Natsu's cat, his partner in crime, Happy.

"LUCY!" Happy yelled as a cat walked/crawled (whatever you want to call it) to the cold Lucy.

"Ye- ye- yes Ha- Ha- Happy?" Lucy shivered.

"Natsu wanted me to give you this note… whoa are you okay?" Happy questioned after realizing the state that Lucy was in.

"Yea- Yeah Happy I- I- am f- f- fine!" Lucy managed to peep out as she took the note out of Happy's hand. Happy still had a worried look on his face as he watch Lucy read the very sloppy note.

Natsu: Hi Luce! I'm going to get back at this guy after kicking you out of his house and not giving you a room after we get the money. Anyways the idiot Lobster guy showed me his daughter, Emily. I know you probably aren't doing the best out there in the cold. I'm sorry I can't be there right now but I promise when we get out of this place I'll do something for you! Promise! From your bestest friend, Natsu.

Lucy's face turned a small tint of pink as she chuckled at the grammar mistake Natsu made. Silly Natsu. There's no such word as bestest. But she felt a bit better now after reading to her 'bestest friend's' note.

"There's more Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as Lucy turned the note over.

Natsu: P.S. Write back! Happy knows where I am in this haunted mansion so he will bring me the note! I just want to know how my partner is doing!

There in the envelope was an ordinary magic pen so Lucy picked it up and began to write as well as she could with her hands numb.

Lucy: Dear Natsu,

Sorry for worrying you as much as I have. I'm fine and as good as usual. Please do your best with the Lobsters and don't do anything destructive. As much as you might want to punch someone don't resort to violence during this mission because then we won't get the 210,000 jewel reward. By the way there is no such thing as bestest. From your best friend, Lucy.

Natsu sighed at the note in his new bedroom as he walked to the desk where Happy was sitting to write another note.

"She lied," Happy said blandly.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled.

"She knew that if you went to visit her you would be risking your job so she made it seem like she's just fine when really she's not. She's really hungry and cold."

"Then why didn't just say that Happy! This place has tons of food!"

"But what if we get caught? If we do then we won't get paid because the rude person told you strictly not to visit Lucy"

"There's the point. They didn't tell **me** to go near Lucy. But you, Happy, are a different story." Natsu stated with a devious smirk on his face. Happy was taken aback but then realized what Natsu meant.

Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head to make it look like a ninja mask as he instructed Happy with a crazy accent. "Happy you are now the ninja Hajitzu. You have received a mission from your master Natjitzu to retrieve a delicious meal to the Natjitzu's partner Lujitzu. You are given a note to deliver to Lujitzu which shall be delivered unharmed and unopened. ARE WE CLEAR!" Natsu declared.

"Aye sir Natjitzu!" Happy responded triumphantly as he rushed out the door with Natsu looking outside his window. When he looked to the right of the window, he saw his partner Lucy shivering in the cold. '

"Fire dragon," Natsu began making a small fireball in his hands, "Miniature brilliant flame!"

The fireball flew towards the unlit torch on the wall next to the front door. Lucy noticed the up towards Natsu only to see him grinning from ear to ear with his famous Natsu smile. Lucy smiled back as the fire warmed her cold hands.

"LUJITZU!" Happy exclaimed flying at a very slow speed towards the struggling girl.

"What Happy?" Lucy questioned as she rushed over to Happy taking the overwhelming amount of food out of Happy's small paws.

"Lujitzu-sensei I have delivered the food from Natjitzu's task. I was also instructed to deliver this very important message from Natjitzu to you. I believe it is a love letter but you will never know until you open it Lujitzu."

"Shut up cat," Lucy retorted as Lucy opened up the letter.

Natsu: Hey bestest friend! I know that you don't want to worry me but seeing you freeze out there isn't helping the fact that you said that you were fine when really you are not. If you want you can sleep with me but I know how a celestial wizard never backs down from their promises. From your fellow ninja, Natjitzu.

Lucy's face grew red when she read the last parts of the message. If Natsu had any sense in his brain he wouldn't have said something that perverted. Yes, he did sleep in my bed only because I was too tired to even think about moving him. Goodness what am I going to do about him.

Lucy looked back at the tray to realize that she still had all of the food that Happy was instructed to give her. She took some of the tea along with the apple and salad and ate in knowing that she couldn't starve herself much longer or else she would feel worse than she already does.

Natsu, still looking out the window, watched as Lucy and Happy talked and her reaction to the note. Then Lucy gave Happy something, then waved at Happy, and soon enough Natsu found Happy at his door with a note in his paws.

"Natjitzu I have provided you with the note written by Lujitzu." Happy stated in a weird, muffled accent. Natsu kneeled down to Happy and picked up the letter.

Lucy: Natsu how many times do I have to tell you that sleeping in my bed is NOT normal. Usually that would happen AFTER people get married and WE ARE NOT MARRIED! So please don't say perverted things like that to girls because you may not understand it but it is weird. Anyways thanks for the food and for caring for me! From your BEST friend, Lucy

Natsu smiled as he looked out the window to see Lucy happily eating an apple. Happy saw this and had to ruin it by saying something horrible.

"Oh you LIKE HER!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu finally turned away from the window.

"Um yeah I do! She's my partner after all." Natsu responded cluelessly.

"Lucy is right, you really are clueless," Happy responded sadly.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing, nothing," As Natsu and Happy continued to talk, there was a knock on the door and Natsu casually answered it.

"Hello?" A voice questioned outside the door, "Is this Mr. Dragneel's room.

"Um yes I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu stated as he opened the door to see Emily Lobster standing there with a smile.

"Hi! I was wondering what this noise was but obviously you were talking to your cat." Emily stated pointing at Happy.

"…do you need something?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"Yeah actually I have a question for you," Emily stated.

"Okay…" Natsu responded hesitating.

"That girl you came with, Lucy right?" Emily began, "My dad obviously doesn't like her for some reason and I'm sorry for all of the troubles he put you guys before."

"No problem! She's okay now but do you have clue why he doesn't like Lucy?" Natsu questioned. Emily looked away.

"My dad accuses your dad of sending an imposter of my cousin, Michelle." The girl responded.

"Mr. Heartfilia had nothing to do with the imposter of Michelle Lobster," Natsu responded but Michelle's facial expression didn't change.

"We all learned that from the news and I was convinced that Mr. Heartfilia couldn't have done smething that cruel as to send someone to act like they are part of the Lobster family and then tell them to help evil people end the world before he died. Even when I told him that his accusation was quite farfetched, he still went with it and loathed the Heartfilias."

"But didn't all of these events happen **after** Mr. Heartfilia died? Then why did your dad buy out the Heartfilia's place?"

"Well actually my dad didn't buy out the place," Emily began, "My uncle Sebastian Lobster (see what I did there *chuckle chuckle*) bought out the Heartfilia railroads. Uncle has been trying to buy out the Heartfilia property for a long time but after Lucy ran away the management of the railroads slowly grew worse and worse until her father had to give in and sell the railroads. Uncle Sebastian and Jude were fighting in a turf war before so the mansion was given to my dad because it 'reminded Sebastian of his rival.'"

"Oh… I see." Natsu said as he went to his window and looked out of it. Emily did the same.

"That's Lucy right? The maid here said a lot about her and sometimes they say I'm just like Lucy"

"What you mean you have a really strong kick too!?" Natsu exclaimed shielding his face.

"No, no they say that I'm a rebel just like her. But I don't see it. Tomorrow my fate will be decided based on the amount of money people have for my father. I feel like my life is being sold off," Emily stated sadly.

"Well I see the Lucy in you. I know her best as her partner anyways," Natsu stated.

"What!" Emily exclaimed as her face turned pink, "I mean she's like a role model to me and the way she fought in the Grand Magic Games was amazing especially the Nalu moments!" Natsu felt the pink crawl onto his face as he banged his head to the wall.

"You know about it too huh," Natsu stated as he removed his head from the wall.

"Yeah everyone knows if they read Sorcerer Weekly," Emily stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let me see this!" Natsu demanded as Emily excitedly scurried into her room and came back with a magazine with Lucy and Natsu standing with each other at the guild hall.

"Already?" Natsu questioned. Natsu looked on the Nalu page only to see 11x8 ½ picture of Natsu carrying Lucy like a sack of potatoes.

"THEY GOT THAT?" Natsu yelled as he burned the magazine to a crisp. Natsu then looked out the window and tossed it out as the fireball of Natsu's embarrassment flew through the sky.

HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I GOT ANOTHER 2K CHAPTER! Anyways I wanted to start another story on Fairy Tail completely different from the one I'm writing. Anyways I'll post that later! See you later!


	13. Protect

Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! I am on vacation and I forgot to tell you guys because I was so busy with basketball games and golf practices etc… Anyways thank you for 8,000 viewers! My goodness in about 3 weeks, 8,000 pairs of eyes read this story. Just thinking about it makes me want to squeal. I'm planning on making a new story once my vacation ends (Monday) along with this one about Fairy Tail because I came up with a good idea. Anyways what happens the last night of protecting the maiden? What happens to poor Lucy? Find out in the next, What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger:

Lucy and Natsu exchange letters with Happy the massager.

Lucy is taken care of because of Natsu and Happy.

Emily happens to be a huge fan of Nalu.

Chapter 13: Protect!

Lucy and Natsu stood in front of the maiden, Emily Lobster's door. Lucy sighed after scolding Natsu for being so stupid.

One hour ago:

"I DEMAND THAT LUCY COMES INSIDE AND HELPS ME PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER FROM HARM!" Natsu declared in front of Mr. Lobster.

"No," Mr. Lobster replied blandly with Lucy awkwardly standing in the background.

"Um Nat-" Lucy began but was rudely cut off

"IF LUCY IS NOT WITH ME I QUIT!" Natsu demanded causing for Lucy to turn a bright shade of pink.

"N- Natsu, I,"

"WELL, LET LUCY HELP ME!" Natsu demanded. Mr Lobster hesitated before talking again.

"You guys are lucky that we are running out of time because I would have fired you already," he started, "I'll let your little friend work with you if you really want it that badly," Natsu glared at him as if he wanted more.

"-and we will properly cloth, bathe, and feed her along with it without hesitation or fee," Natsu smiled. Lucy blushed. And that was all there was to it.

Present time:

There Lucy was in a lace white blouse and black skort. She didn't talk to the fire breather next to her after scolding him about the incident that had occurred before.

Previously a few minutes ago.

"IF ANYONE SAW WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER WHO WAS AFFILIATED WITH THE PRESS WOULD HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING UP AND WOULD HAVE PUT IT IN YET ANOTHER MAGAZINE! AND WE WOULDN'T WANT THAT? RIGHT! WHEN WILL THERE BE A DAY WHEN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR STUPID ACTIONS OF YOURS WILL GET YOU INTO SOME DEEP TROUBLE THAT NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO PULL YOU OUT OF! WE COULD HAVE LOST OUR CHANCES OF GETTING THE MONEY I NEED TO PAY MY RENT! YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU RIGHT!"

"Maybe?" Natsu muttered under his breath but Lucy caught it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PERV!" Lucy yelled hitting him on top of his head.

"OI!" Natsu yelled covering his head, "if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here to help me!" Lucy then stopped and slowly put her hand down by her side and looked down with her hair covering her eyes. How her mood could change so quickly surprised the fire breather but he was speechless so they stood in front of the door, silent. Natsu finally decided to end the silence.

"Hey Luce what's wro-"

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned interrupting Natsu,"Back there why did you do all of that? I mean why did you order Happy to get me food even though if you got caught you would get caught? And when you ordered Mr. Lobster to give me the cloths and food. Why did you do that?"

"Well because we are friends!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Friends huh," Lucy repeated as Natsu glared at the blonde, obviously confused.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned,

"Well… I mean you were there for me so many times. I never thought that I would ever be so close to someone; that someone actually cared that much. Natsu, you showed me how kind Fairy Tail can be from the start and I never forgot the wonderful things you have done for me in the past. I mean between the past when you caught me from the tower and when you protected me from Gajeel and then today when you defended me from Mr. Lobster. I- I just-"

All of a sudden a laugh could be heard from inside Emily's room. A very familiar laugh in which both Natsu and Lucy have heard for a long time. Natsu opens the door to see Happy and Emily fall to the ground after leaning on the door obviously trying to hear what the two were talking about.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Lucy demanded. Both of them backed up and hid behind Emily's bed at the other side of the room, terrified of Lucy's wrath.

"WE ARE SO-" They started but Lucy's wrath interrupted their apology.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EASDROPPING ON OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS! ESPECIALLY YOU, EMILY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER!"

"Um Lucy I think you should calm down a bit," Natsu started looking at the startled maids in the background. Emily saw this and smiled evily.

"Um Lucy can you help me with some girl problems!" Emily exclaimed with hint of lie in her voice.

"Are you sure you want me to help you with that?" What about one of your maids?"

"Nope I want you! Let's go!" Emily cheered grabbing Lucy's hand and closing the door on Natsu and Happy.

"Oh you don't just like her. Actually you love her!" Happy exclaimed with a smirk on the cats face.

"I don't know about love. I mean I like all of my friends like family especially Lucy but love is quite the word."

"Well do you?" Happy questioned.

"I actually have no idea what love really means." Natsu replied. Happy slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Didn't Igneel teach you about this?"

"Igneel never told me what love was,"

"We need to talk with some people," Happy stated..

And Then:

Lucy and Emily sat in Emily's bathroom where a large mirror and table stood. Both Lucy and Emily took a seat in front of the mirror. Emily stood behind Lucy as she combed through the brunette combed through the blonde's hair.

"Are you sure that Natsu doesn't like you?" Emily asked for the millionth time.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know what the word like really means." Lucy awnsered.

"All of Sorcerer Weekly say…s"

"Most of what they said is a lie,"

"SO YOU GUYS DIDN'T KISS!" Lucy's face turned red.

"I kissed him on the cheek once," Lucy stated, "During the games."

"So it was true that you kissed him!" Emily exclaimed.

"BECAUSE I MISSED HIM!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh really?" Emily questioned slyly as Lucy quickly got up.

"If you are going to keep on bothering me I'm just going to guard from outside of the door," Lucy stated.

"Wait!" Emily whined, "Don't you want to go to the ball?"

Lucy froze. It had been a while since she has been to a ball.

"I'll take that as a yes! Let's go get a makeover!"

"But I'm supposed to protect you!"

"Well why don't you protect me, disguised!"

"Disguised?"

"Yeah disguised! You can go as my friend when you are really my bodyguard!"

"Uh-"

"Okay lets get you dressed in a nice dress so that you can impres-"

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" As the two girls, or should I say young woman, continued to talk and get ready, Natsu and Happy searched through the library.

"L, L, L, L, Got it!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled out the Enclyopedia of the letter L. Natsu found the book and searched through it to find the word he was looking for.

"Oh there it is!" Natsu exclaimed as he read the definition of the word carefully and thoroughly.

And then:

Natsu walked into the ballroom only to see Emily safely sitting on the overlook of the ballroom, talking to someone that Natsu couldn't see Lucy from the angle he was standing at. What he didn't know was that his partner was in a brilliant ball dress that would have caught his eyes.

Mr. Lobster walked up from behind Natsu.

"You got lucky," Mr. Lobster began.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"I mean, first I allow someone with the Heartfilia name to help me and then I allow her to wear my daughter's dress and,"

"Your daugh-" but before Natsu could finish the loud speakers turned on as the room heard a loud squeak and the n turned to see that someone was getting ready to speak.

:And now, Miss. Lobster will make her appearance looking for her husband." The man announced as the large wooden doors at the other side of the room slowly opened to show two young ladies standing with beautiful dresses; one bright red while another a brilliant blue. The blonde in the brilliant blue dress stood at the top of the red carpeted stairs as the bruette in red slowly made her way down the stairs. Natsu's eyes didn't leave the blonde's as she looked right back at the handsome pinkette. Both of them were lost in each other gazes until a music filled the silent crowds. That was Lucy's cue to walk down the stairs and meet her fire breathing savior waiting for her. Natsu was the first one to speak.

"Yo- you look really pretty Luce," Natsu complimented as a tint of pink formed on his face.

"Did the dense Natsu Dragneel just blush?" Lucy thought.

"Thanks you don't so bad yourself," Lucy responded, Both of them were quiet again until Lucy finally ended the awkwardness.

"Um, do you want to dance?" Lucy offered. Natsu didn't respond.

"I mean we don't we don't have to… I mean." Lucy continued making the situation more akward.

"Okay!" Natsu finally answered as he gently led Lucy to the dance floor.

"One step to the right, two forwards, one left, two backwards." Natsu recited under his breath.

"I think you got it!" Lucy exclaimed, "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Remember the job we took a year or two ago?" Natsu asked, "Well you taught me and I remembered!"

Lucy's face showed a small tint of pink as they continued to dance.

"Did Emily Lobster really give you that dress?"

"Yeah and she said that I could keep it!"

"That was really nice of her,"

"Yup! An-" but before she could continue she felt her hair fall back as she came closer to the ground but the arms of her partner caught her as their faces were only a few inches apart. They both stared at each other's eyes as Lucy's face turned red. Natsu quickly lifted her back up.

"I- I-" Natsu began but Lucy cut him off.

"Its fine, I'm going to find Emily" Lucy declared as she walked away, leaving Natsu.

Flashback 1 hour.

"Oh there it is!" Natsu exclaimed as he read the definition of the word carefully and thoroughly.

Love: a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person. 2. attraction that includes sexual desire : the strong affection felt by people who have a romantic relationship. (thank you Merriam Webster)

At the time Natsu didn't know if or if not he loved Lucy.

Present Time:

But, it was then, that Natsu realized that the emotion that Natsu felt around Lucy; that was love.

How'd you like it!? 2k! I did it during vacation so sorry about the hold up! I really want to start on my new story but I never got the chance. Either way when I finish the first chapter of it I will announce it. Anyways I'll see you next time!


	14. Care

Hello guys! How long has it been… A week! Please don't say you forgot about the story already!? Anyways thank you everyone who has supported my story. This was the most popular story I have ever written! Also please go to my YouTube channel +ddrock43110 because I have been making a couple of AMVs lately so I would appreciate it if you could go check them out! Anyways what happens at the ball? How does Lucy feel about Natsu? What will Natsu do about these newly formed feelings? Find out in the next What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger:

"Wait!" Emily whined, "Don't you want to go to the ball?"

"Well why don't you protect me, disguised!"

Natsu's eyes didn't leave the blonde's as she looked right back at the handsome pinkette. Both of them were lost in each other gazes until a music filled the silent crowds. That was Lucy's cue to walk down the stairs and meet her fire breathing savior waiting for her.

Before she could continue she felt her hair fall back as she came closer to the ground but the arms of her partner caught her as their faces were only a few inches apart. They both stared at each other's eyes as Lucy's face turned red. Natsu quickly lifted her back up.

At the time Natsu didn't know if or if not he loved Lucy.

But, it was then, that Natsu realized that the emotion that Natsu felt around Lucy; that was love.

Chapter 14: Care

Natsu watched as Lucy found Emily on the dance floor.

"Oh you messed up!" Happy squeaked from behind Natsu.

"W- what?" Natsu stuttered looking down at the blue cat (correction exceed) laughing at Natsu's feet.

"Acting strange. Blushing. Yep you're in love!" Happy teased with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Happy?" Natsu asked in a serious tone. Happy stopped laughing, "If I were to be in love with Lucy, I'm not saying I am but if I was… What would I do now?"

"Well you would tell her how you feel, start dating, get married, have two children named Nashi and Laren or…"

"Wait what? Who said anything about children!"

"That's only if she feels the same way." Happy explained, "Then there is the chance that… well she doesn't like you the same way…"

Natsu felt his legs tremble as he faced one of the few things he couldn't beat with his flame power: Erza, Wendy pouts, and Lucy's rejection. If Lucy didn't like him the same way, what would he do? Would that end the original team Natsu? Just think about it caused for sweat to pour down his face as he nervously wiped his face.

"Natsu! The party is almost over! We need to help Emily," Lucy said from behind Natsu. Natsu turned, still red from his previous embarrassment. Lucy looked at Natsu with a still confused look on her face as she questioned herself on whether or not the dense Natsu Dragneel was actually blushing? Or was the heavens calling for her telling her that her time was almost up. Eventually, Lucy disregarded it and went back to where Emily was chatting with a man only to see she wasn't there.

"Oh Mavis!" Lucy exclaimed holding her hands behind her head as she panicked. Where did she go. She ran up the stairs and looked from the overhead view not finding her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" The masked man asked with a playboy grin on his face. Before Lucy could protest, her hand was taken by the mysterious man as she was lead to the dance floor.

Natsu walked to the seat that Emily was previously taling to a man at and where Lucy instructed for Natsu to be only to see that neither Emily nor Lucy were there.

"Oh no that's not good," Natsu thought as he sniffed the air and table. The scent of Lucy was fresh but Emily's scent was rather faded. If Natsu didn't follow Emily's scent, it would be unable to detect eventually and even harder to find her. But Lucy was still out there. Which one to choose; his job or his love. Well that was easy as he ran off following Lucy's scent which led to the dance floor. There Natsu found his blond goddess struggling in the hands of a man trying to escape.

"HEY LET GO ME!" Lucy yelled but the man simply refused. Then the man suddenly let go of the girl and fell to the floor with a broken nose after a fiery punch hit his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile on her face, "Great timing we need to f-"

"I know and I still got her scent so lets go!" Natsu stated as he led Lucy off of the dance floor. Natsu quickly went back to the table to get a faint whiff of Emily's scent still there. Then the Natsu Dragoneel walked out of the mansion in search of Emily. He led Lucy up the back stairwell of the house to the empty, up many flights of stairs to reach the door to the attic. There Emily's scent was strong to Natsu so he opened the door with Lucy tightly gripping the keys around her waist. The door opened to reveal Emily in her dress, which was now torn up and a rope tying her to a chair. 5 other men in the room stood near her with a smug look on their faces. Natsu responded only by cracking his knuckles.

"I have a fire in my belly that I'm just waiting to get out!" Natsu exclaimed as his fist ignited causing for a flame to form.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he punched the closest guy to him.

"CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy yelled causing for two other men to be easily taken down.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled causing for flames to engulf the rest of the men.

"OPEN GATE OF THE CRAB, CANCER!" Lucy yelled causing for Cancer to appear, "Cancer I need you to free Emily!"

"Got it baby." Cancer confirmed as he easily cut through the ropes that tied Emily up. Emily stumbled at first but then ran to Lucy and hugged her.

"LUCY! I missed you!" Emily exclaimed squeezing Lucy to death.

"I… need- t- breath!" Lucy squeaked out as Emily let her go. Natsu could only laugh in the background as his partner got squeezed to death.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy screamed as she kicked Natsu in the gut. Natsu only curled up on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Lucy you know that hurt!" Natsu exclaimed. Emily gasped.

"I SAW ONE OF THE LUCY KICKS IN PERSON! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" (okay so other than the part where Emily wasn't wearing blue, I gave her some qualities that resemble my own such as my fan girling and the 'Oh my goodness gracious' moments. But because she was **NOT WEARING BLUE** she is not truly a resemblance of me because if she was, she would have locked Natsu and Lucy in a room, would have been wearing blue a lot, and would not be as pretty as I made her be *trust me I'm a ugly hag*)

Lucy gaged. Natsu tried to contain his barf. Emily just squealed.

"Great she is just like Mira," Natsu complained.

"Anyways we should be getting back or else Mr. Lobster will become worried," Lucy warned as she opened the door to the attic.

"Oi! Don't leave me!" Natsu complained. Lucy ignored.

"Why do I love this girl?" Natsu thought as Lucy turned.

"You did this so that I could pay my rent, right?" Lucy questioned with one of her signature smiles. Oh yeah that was why he loved her. Her smile, her hair. Even in the now muddy dress she still seemed to have the glowing aura. Natsu followed as if he were in a trance with Emily gleefully skipping behind. (okay now I totally gave up with the somewhat like me part to the story) _ _  
-

…And Then:

The next day Lucy and Natsu received their reward and headed back by carriage in 3 hours (and in Natsu's eyes it was hell).

Natsu was revived after the carriage ride as they walked through the streets of Magnolia. People stared and pointed as the two (including Happy can't forget him!) as they walked back to the guild hall.

"WE ARE BACK!" Natsu yelled as he forced the gates of the guild hall open. The guild was silent.

"G- guys what's wrong!" Natsu questioned but he was answered with a hand. There stood the person Natsu never wanted to see again (over exaggeration). The person who could end their lives right then and there. The person who represented all evil… ERZA. Master Makarvo obviously wasn't there. That meant Erza was in charge. Not good.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD?" Natsu demanded

"OH NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Erza stated stuttereing, obviously bluffing.

"Erza what did you do?" Lucy questioned

"Nothing we couldn't forget your birthday right?" Erza exclaimed. There everyone in the guild came out from different corners of the guild.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The guild exclaimed as streamers and confetti flew everywhere. Lucy only face palmed. Natsu just stood there stunned.

"YOU IDIOTS NOT KNOWING THAT HER BIRTHDAY WAS DAYS AGO YOU ALL MISSED IT!" Natsu yelled. Everyone froze. You could compared the guild to Gray's ice; stiff and still.

"Um yeah guys my birthday was July 1st!" Lucy exclaimed. That finally broke the ice.

"What you never told that to us? So are you telling me that I looked through all of those files for nothing?" Levy exclaimed.

"Well there is always a next year!" Lucy comforted sarcastically. Natsu laughed.

"HAH YOU GUYS FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY!" Natsu exclaimed between his laughs.

"Didn't you forget it too?" Mira questioned.

"Who said I forgot it?!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy's face turned red.

Well that's it for now! Next chapter will be Lucy's b-day! I completely forgot about Lucy's b-day! Well not really I made a picture on Instagram but I couldn't put up a chapter in time! So sorry about that! Anyways please review and follow! I appreciate it!


	15. Celebrated

Hi guys! I am soooo sorry about not updating in a while! Its been about a month since I made the story and look where it is now! I want to thank my first reviewer FairyTail555 who encouraged me from the start to continue this story! You have no idea how happy I am. From last chapter, I said that I was going to continue by telling you what happened to Lucy and what Natsu did for her b-day. I am going to do that BUT, Im going to have a side story that shows her b-day in further detail and what she did. I was going to do Nalu week but I guess the side story would be a mini Nalu week of a story using some of the prompts. Anyways, here we go in the next chapter of What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

The next day Lucy and Natsu received their reward and headed back by carriage in 3 hours.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD?" Natsu demanded

"OH NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Erza stated stuttereing, obviously bluffing.

"Nothing we couldn't forget your birthday right?" Erza exclaimed. There everyone in the guild came out from different corners of the guild.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The guild exclaimed.

"YOU IDIOTS NOT KNOWING THAT HER BIRTHDAY WAS DAYS AGO YOU ALL MISSED IT!" Natsu yelled. Everyone froze.

"Um yeah guys my birthday was July 1st!" Lucy exclaimed.

"HAH YOU GUYS FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY!" Natsu exclaimed between his laughs.

"Didn't you forget it too?" Mira questioned.

"Who said I forgot it?!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy's face turned red.

Chapter 15: Celebrated

"Lucy?" Cana questioned looking at her obviously blushing friend, "What happened to you two during you b-day?"

"N- not much!" Lucy stuttered as many pairs of eyes were on Lucy.

ABOUT A WEEK AGO… (The song reference is for reals)

July 1st was Lucy b-day and no one knew it. Or at least that's what Lucy thought. Of course the noisy Natsu had to be sticking his nose where it didn't belong and went through her obviously private notes to her mom. He picked out the one which read, 'June 30' and read it.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Hows life up there in the stars? I'm really excited for tomorrow! Its my 18_ _th_ _birthday and I am really excited. I haven't told anyone but I plan on taking a break and going to the hot springs with my friends! I love you and I hope that you and dad are reunited up there in the stars!_

 _From your daughter,_

 _Lucy Heartfillia._

Natsu smirked when reading this because now he had a plan and a pretty clever one.

And then…

At 5:00pm that July 1st, Lucy Heartfilia walked back from a relaxing day at the hot springs with her friends. She sighed the usual rower called for Lucy telling her to be safe. Lucy reassured her safety while walking with Plue only to realize that she was being follow. Lucy turned and saw a flash of pink. There stood her former partner, Natsu. What surprised her was that he wasn't in his causal clothes and rather in a nicer red and white plaid shirt and tan slacks. Lucy gasped as Natsu quickly tied something around her eyes before she could protest.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu took her hand!

"You will just have to wait and find out!" Natsu explained with a smile on his face that Lucy could not see.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined, "Happy are you there? Can you help me?"

"Happy is with Wendy and Carla," Natsu stated.

"Darn it," Lucy muttered under her breath as Natsu led her to a place that still remained a mystery to Natsu.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy complained.

"Somewhere," Natsu responded.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" Lucy questioned.

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO LUCY! WAIT!"

"PLEASE NATSU! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!" Lucy pouted with her bottom lip sticking out. Natsu gave up.

"Okay we are here" Natsu stated, looking at the important place to them. He carefully untied the blindfold which had blocked out Lucy's sight which allowed for Lucy to see a very important place to both of them.

"This is the restaurant we went to when we first met!" Lucy exclaimed, "I thought you had forgotten of it!"

"Nope," Natsu stated which caused for Lucy to blush, "What are you waiting for!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand again and led her into the crowded restaurant.

"What are they doing here?" Elfman questioned as he watched as Natsu dragged Lucy to a table from the other side of the restaurant.

"I never thought that Natsu, of all people, had this side to him!" Evergreen exclaimed from the other side of the table, "Either way we cannot allow them to see us here!" The two of them left carefully leaving for Natsu and Lucy to enjoy their meal and leave an hour later.

"Why did you do that to the waiter you know that the bill will go to Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed,

"Well, I didn't like him flirting with you especially on your birthday when I want to spend the day with you," Natsu stated as he smiled his famous Natsu smile.

"What are they doing over here near Sabertooth!" Sting yelled into Yukino's ears causing for Yukino to cover her ears before she went death.

"Sting calm down they just walked out of the restaurant they probably just wanted food," Yukino responded calmly as Lector, Sting, and Yukino continued down the street in the opposite direction that Lucy and Natsu were walking. Neither of them had noticed Sting, Lector, and Yukino or Elfman and Evergreen.

…And Then

Natsu blindfolded Lucy yet again as he led Lucy down the street to another location. There Natsu untied the blind fold yet again to reveal many dancers and a couple of street musicians playing songs at the same street plaza that both Lucy and Natsu met; where they found the fake Salamander and when Natsu helped Lucy escape the charm spell.

"Natsu you remembered this too?!" Lucy exclaimed as she watched the dancers dance to the Jazz song being played by the musicians.

"What is Salamander doing here with bunny girl?" Gajeel mused as he listened to the jazz with the book crazy bluenette.

"The bigger question is why Lucy is with him? Are they on a date?" Levy questioned as the two clapped as the song ended.

Lucy was blindfolded once again by the fire pyro as he led the poor girl down yet another street.

"Natsu where are we going this time!?" Lucy questioned but Natsu stayed quiet and continued to lead Lucy. Lucy felt the ground beneath her soften and when Natsu took off her blindfold, she found that she was at a beach.

"Oh look its Flame-breath and… Wait. Is that LUCY?" The ice wizard Gray exclaimed with an also surprised Juvia behind him.

"Juvia is surprised that Natsu actually asked Lucy out!" Juvia exclaimed, "That means that love rival wont mess with my love for GRAY-SAMA!" While Gray was tackled by Juvia's hug, Lucy tried escaping Natsu in the waves when Natsu splashed Lucy.

"NATSU STOP IT!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran away from the splashes that Natsu caused.

"NEVER!" Natsu demanded as the water continued to wet Natsu.

"You leave me no choice," Lucy stated as the waves encircled her.

"I SUMMON THE DRAGON OF WATER DRAGONS, MIZU!" Lucy yelled (I did my research! Mizu means water in Japanese. So if you don't know by now, Kaito is the Air Dragon, Mizu is the Water Dragon, Gaito is the Earth Dragon, Luna is the Stardust Dragon, and of course, Igneel is the Fire Dragon!) There stood a 7ft Dragon the size of a horse.

"HAH! What will that little thing do!" Natsu laughed but Lucy just smirked.

"Hey Mizu may you show us your real form?" Lucy asked with a slight tone of revenge in her voice as the 7ft Dragon turned into a gigantic water dragon in an instant. Natsu froze as his eyes widened with terror. Juvia and Gray were still there, on the beach, and were almost stepped on by the now gigantic dragon.

"You called upon me?" Mizu questioned.

"You can turn back to your shrunken size now." Lucy stated obviously satisfied.

The gigantic dragon turned back to it's normal size and Natsu calmed down.

"So that's what you have been doing this whole time," Natsu stated as Lucy closed the gate, "Now I understand why you freaked out when you were looking for the keys."

"I was so close to finding all of them. I would have been the first celestial wizard of all time to find them all! But then I realized that you were actually the key." Lucy stated as she looked down with her hair covering her eyes.

"Well you can always have me!" Natsu stated casually which caused for Lucy to turn bright red.

"N- Natsu what are you saying!" Lucy stated.

"So I am the key, right? Shouldn't I have some power or something that turns me into a key? MAYBE I CAN TURN INTO A FIRE DRAGON LIKE IGNEE-"

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Lucy exclaimed, "I would have never done that to you and you know it!"

"Well then you can just have me!" Natsu exclaimed which definitely DIDN'T remove the red shade off of Lucy's face.

"Natsu! I told you that doesn't make any sense."

"Well then just think of it as your final birthday present from me!" Natsu exclaimed, "Your final birthday present is me!"

PRESENT TIME:

"SO YOUR PRESENT TO HER WAS YOU!?" The guild exclaimed simultaneously as Natsu finished his story of Lucy's real birthday.

"Yep! She didn't say anything about it yet though," Natsu replied.

"Well normally you would give the girl you like flowers or a nice set of chocolates NOT YOURSELF!" Gray yelled at the somewhat dense Natsu.

"Well what do I say then?" Natsu questioned, "I already gave myself to her what else do I d-" But before Natsu finished he looked around.

"Hey where is Lucy?" Natsu asked looking around the guild.

"I don't know but you better catch up to your girlfriend," Gajeel joked with his usual geehee.

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu yelled, "Anyways I need to find her I have something important to tell her," and with that Natsu ran out of the guildhall's doors and into the streets of Magnolia.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he barged through the of her room.

"PERVERT!" Lucy screamed as she did her infamous Lucy Kick on the intruder.

"GAH LUCY WHAT DID I DO!" Natsu yelled as she rubbed his head to soothe the pain.

"THE NORMAL THING TO DO IS TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR **NOT** TO COME THROUGH A YOUNG LADY'S WINDOW!" Lucy yelled hiding herself in a towel.

"Well actually I have something to tell you and it's important," Natsu stated with a small blush on his face.

"Okay this is happening too much. Is he really blushing!?" Lucy thought.

"Anyways, meet me at the huge tree in the center of town tomorrow morning! Natsu stated looking down at the ground.

"Uh, okay!" Lucy agreed as she led Natsu towards the door.

"I know the case is hopeless but next time you come, PLEASE USE THE DOOR!" Lucy yelled as she pushed Natsu out the door and locked it. Natsu looked at the door for a good minute before turning away and walking back to his house.

"I may have not confessed to her," Natsu thought, "But at least I can begin my plan!"

So how did you guys like it!? Anyways I'm going to make another story called, 'What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger: Side Stories.' There I will put some side stories if I ever get bored and write a side story on the side relating the main fanfiction. I will put the full date on there as my first chapter and continue with other stories. Also please check out my Youtube at +ddrock43110 because I have been making tons of Fairy Tail AMVs and I would love it if you could watch them, like them, and even subscribe! Thanks! Please review on the story to see how you guys like it!


	16. Learned

Hello people of the world! It's ddrock here with another chappie! Right now I'm still working on the side story so I decided to just write another chapter! Anyways what was Natsu looking forwards to showing Lucy? Find out on the next What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

"SO YOUR PRESENT TO HER WAS YOU!?" The guild exclaimed simultaneously as Natsu finished his story of Lucy's real birthday.

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu yelled, "Anyways I need to find her I have something important to tell her," and with that Natsu ran out of the guildhall's doors and into the streets of Magnolia.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he barged through the of her room.

"Well actually I have something to tell you and it's important," Natsu stated with a small blush on his face.

"Okay this is happening too much. Is he really blushing!?" Lucy thought.

"Anyways, meet me at the huge tree in the center of town tomorrow morning! Natsu stated looking down at the ground.

"I may have not confessed to her," Natsu thought, "But at least I can begin my plan!"

Chapter 16: Learned

 _"_ _Why do you go back?"_

 _"_ _Who's there?" Lucy yelled as she searched through the darkness_

 _"_ _Why did you go back to the people who betrayed you?" The voice questioned._

 _"_ _Who is this?" Lucy repeated_

 _"_ _You may never succeed until you concur your mistakes in the past," The voice warned, "You will never learn…"_

Lucy screamed as she sat up in her bed. A pain ached in her right arm as she used her arms to push off her bed. She grunted in pain as she sat up against her head board and held on to her arm that she felt pain. She didn't have the energy to go get ice out of her fridge which defiantly meant she couldn't meet Natsu today. She looked down at her nightstand to see her keys. Lucy grabbed the key to Loke as she struggled to open the gate. Loke appeared and saw the state she was in.

"Lucy are you oka-"

"Loke listen," Lucy struggled to say as she wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Bring this to the tr- tree in the middle of town. T- there you will meet Natsu and I want you t- to give him this note." Lucy held out her right arm with the note in it.

"Lucy are yo,"

"Loke I do not have the strength to argue with you right now. Don't tell Natsu about this. Plea-" But before she finished she lost consciousness, sinking back into her bed where she laid there peacefully. Loke pulled the blanket back over her and looked back at the note in his hands.

"I guess I have no choice,"

…And Then

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU SAYING THAT LUCY LET ME DOWN?" Natsu yelled.

"Yes Natsu I'm sorry she couldn't make it," Loke explained.

"So you are saying she ditched me? For who?" Natsu questioned. Loke froze. In all of his years of studying the art of smooth-talking he simply wasn't ready for this task.

"I- I see," Natsu stated looking with his pink hair overshadowing his eyes.

"Nats-" Loke began but he was cut off

"No, I understand perfectly. She left me. She left me again. She left me for who knows what this time. I don't know anymore, Loke. This emptiness I feel in my heart when I'm not around her? What is this feeling? I can't take these emotions that keep on presenting themselves to me! Between the year she was away and the job we just went on, I have no idea what to do about this feeling anymore!"

"Natsu, hold up," Loke stated, "What happened to the upbeat Natsu Dragoneel we know? The one who beat one of the wizards saints to save Erza. The one who stopped the strongest member of the Oracion Seis. The one who beat the 6th master's teacher. The one who beat the twin dragons single handedly. The one who stopped the eclipse. That was you NATSU DRAGONEEL. This person infront of me is not Natsu Dragoneel."

Natsu looked up again to see the usual girl charmer like he had never saw him before. He had a stern look on his face which gave hi the look that showed that he was in no position to be lying.

"As Lucy's Celestial Spirits we are supposed to know her best. She really cares about you. Both you and I know that it is not in her nature to leave a promise behind. I think you should know that best after all. Isn't that how you made your team?" Natsu's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten.

 _"_ _A Celestial Mage never backs down from his or her promises," Lucy stated with a huge grin on her face._

She never backs down from her promises. In that case Natsu assumed that something serious happened.

"Why doesn't she want me to know what's really going on?" Natsu questioned.

"She doesn't want her to worry about her." Loke responded, "Also do you know where Wendy is?"

"Probably at the guild hall, why?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Loke responded, "Anyways I have to get going! Lucy will be back tomorrow! She told me that she doesn't want you to worry and that means for you to not bother her today," Loke reminded the fire dragon slayer.

"Okay, fine," Natsu responded.

Loke left the fire mage to think as the lion roamed through the streets of Magnolia to reach the guild of Fairy Tail.

"Loke! Long time no see! What's up?" Macao welcomed.

"Is Wendy here?" Loke questioned.

"Um, yeah I'm right here. What's wrong?" Wendy asked

"Well you see…"

…And Then

 _"_ _Why would you go back?" The voice questioned again._

 _"_ _You again what do you want?" Lucy demanded looking into the darkness._

 _"_ _Oh nothing. Nothing for now."_

 _"_ _Then will you quit bothering me?" Lucy pleaded._

 _"_ _I won't stop bothering you because I need you," the voice answered._

 _"_ _And why do you need me so much?" Lucy questioned._

 _"_ _You're the key to the demon's heart. You just haven't realized it yet. And that's what I'm here for." The voice responded._

 _"_ _And how the hell do I do that?"_

 _"_ _Just answer me this one question. Why did you go back?"_

Before she could respond, Lucy woke up to see the young air dragon slayer next to her and the white exceed.

"Wendy? Carla? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy questioned.

"Loke warned us about your poor physical state and so I am here to heal you!" Wendy answered, "It seems like you are low on Vitamin D so Carla picked up these for me at the market." Wendy held up a jar of pills.

"Those are you Vitamin D pills which you are to take once in the morning and once at night," Carla explained.

"Thank you guys!" Lucy exclaimed, "You have no idea how much better I feel!"

"No problem! Anything for my friend!" Wendy responded with a smile on her face.

"Did you guys tell anything to Natsu about this? I don-" Lucy warned but was interrupted by the white exceed.

"You don't have to worry about that. Loke told us," Carla explained.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy repeated.

"Again no problem but you never told me. How did he job you guys went on go?"

…And Then

"So basically you were protecting the client's daughter who happened to have been the real Michelle Lobester's cousin named Emily, who had happened to be a huge Nalu fan and made you dress up and attend the ball that you were supposed to be guarding Emily at." Wendy summarized.

"Yep basically."

"Is Nalu going to canon? How do you like Natsu?" Wendy questioned with her eyes shining. Obviously someone (Mira) got her into this shipping craze too.

"No Wendy. I don't like Natsu like that and Natsu is too thick to get through when it comes to relationships. We'd be lucky if he finally understands when he's 80!"

"If he even lives that long," Carla remarked, "His tyranny will eventually get him killed!"

"That might be true," Lucy answered.

"Well its getting late," Carla stated, "Wendy it's time to go."

"Wait!" Wendy exclaimed, "Tomorrow can you show me the Celestial Air Dragon key?"

Lucy chuckled. Kaito didn't have the most welcoming aura to him. Once you get to know him he is nice and all but when he meets a stranger he doesn't usually welcome them with open arms.

"Uh… okay!" Lucy responded as the two walked out the door.

…And Then!

Natsu sat underneath the same tree. He inspected his scarf for the millionth time.

 _"_ _You Natsu! You are the key!"_

Those words that day never left Natsu's mind. The key. The whole situation itself was still foreign to him and he didn't expect for Lucy to know more. He already gave himself to the girl. He felt as if he had nothing else to give. The emotions he felt drowned him in a deep depression with no idea how to get out of the tangled mess.

"Natsu?" A voice called. Natsu turned to see, to his surprise, Lisanna. Natsu quickly go up and stood in a defensive position.

"What do you want!" Natsu demanded.

"I feel you," Lisanna stated. Natsu stood up out of the position and listened.

"You are emotionally distressed," Lisanna finished.

"Is it that obvious?" Natsu responded.

"I should have known earlier," Lisanna stated sitting down next to where Natsu was previously sitting. Natsu did the same.

"You love her, don't you." Lisanna stated, "Lucy. The way you look into her eyes. Always there for her. I should have seen it earlier."

"W-what are you talking about?" Natsu questioned.

"There's no need to hide it from me!" Lisanna stated. Natsu finally looked at the white haired girl. She changed from before. She looked more like the girl she grew up with instead of the revenge seeking monster she was before.

"s-So maybe I do love her so what?" Natsu stated looking at his scarf with an obvious blush on his face.

"So what?" Lisanna repeated, "That means you go get her!"

"I don't think its that easy. Before I allowed her to take the beating from the guild and she still probably blames me!"

"Natsu, if anyone knows her best its you and you should know that she would have forgiven you by now." Natsu felt as if the lectures were repeating themselves. First Loke then Lisanna. The only way to truly know what Lucy thinks of him is to ask her. And the perfect time to do that was tomorrow. Natsu grinned.

"Okay I'm all fired up now!"

…And Then! (for the billionth time)

 _"_ _You still haven't answered me," The voice stated again._

 _"_ _I don't know!" Lucy answered plainly._

 _"_ _I know you have an answer," the voice reassured._

 _"_ _Fairy Tail is my only family! AND THAT'S WHY I RETURNED!" Lucy exclaimed._

 _"_ _So you do have an answer. In that case," then the owner to the voice walked out of the darkness but before Lucy could see who the mysterious person was a bright light shown from the darkness._

 _"_ _Run child run!" The voice yelled, "In the next 30 seconds you will wake up from this nightmare. From there you will be presented with a dream of your happiest memories and thoughts to help you escape this hell. But remember this. Those who are closest to you will never turn on you. As long as you follow the light, you will always live in the family of Fairy Tail!"_

Before Lucy could react she woken up from the nightmare. She didn't have a moment longer before she was thrown into a better dream which showed the best of Lucy.

 _"_ _Hello being of the light," The dark voice said, "Mavis,"_

How'd you guys like it! I started out by going back to the mysterious part of the story where the plot continues to develop! Anyways Lucy was commented on many times of being 'too forgiving' so I made her doubt her choice of coming back to the guild in this chapter! Anyways hope you guys liked it! Review if you have any suggestions for the next chapter of What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stonger!


	17. Freed

Hello guys! Thanks so much for everything. Its been about 2 freakin weeks. 2 WHOLE WEEKS! *cries in hand* Im really sorry I've been busy. Anyways I just hit 10 subs on my YouTube +ddrock43110. Love it if you could check it out. I do tons of Fairy Tail AMVs and clips of them are shown on my Instagram ddrockdoesfanpic. Thanks! Anyways what happens to Lucy and Natsu. What were the voices in Lucy's dream? Find out on the next What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

(P.S: Now contains spoilers to the manga but I don't want to spoil so if you do not know the relationship between Natsu and Zeref please stop reading here. I love you all but this now contains spoilers.)

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

"Why did you go back to the people who betrayed you?" The voice questioned.

"Who is this?" Lucy repeated

"You may never succeed until you concur your mistakes in the past," The voice warned

"You still haven't answered me," The voice stated again.

"I don't know!" Lucy answered plainly.

"I know you have an answer," the voice reassured.

"Fairy Tail is my only family! AND THAT'S WHY I RETURNED!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So you do have an answer. In that case," then the owner to the voice walked out of the darkness but before Lucy could see who the mysterious person was a bright light shown from the darkness.

"Run child run!" The voice yelled, "In the next 30 seconds you will wake up from this nightmare. From there you will be presented with a dream of your happiest memories and thoughts to help you escape this hell. But remember this. Those who are closest to you will never turn on you. As long as you follow the light, you will always live in the family of Fairy Tail!"

Before Lucy could react she woken up from the nightmare. She didn't have a moment longer before she was thrown into a better dream which showed the best of Lucy.

"Hello being of the light," The dark voice said, "Mavis,"

Chapter 17: Freed (not the character)

Lucy woke up to the sound of her lacrima alarm. She stretched backwards toward the celling and pulled the covers off her. Her right arm felt significantly better. A thought passed through her mind about Natsu inviting her to the tree in the middle of Magnolia and smiled at the thought. She turned in her bed so her feet felt the floor as she walked to the bathroom door. If only she knew what waited for her at her window as the fire dragon crept through the window with a blue flying fur ball not far behind. The blonde came out of the shower with nothing but a towel covering herself as she walked to her dresser not seeing the dragon slayer sitting on her bed staring her down. When she turned back around she shrieked and the birds from out the window flew far away. Natsu swore that he heard a window crack as he covered his ears from Lucy's shriek. Lucy's towel slipped a bit but Lucy quickly pulled it up before Natsu saw anything an pointed at the door.

"GET OUT!" She yelled with Natsu covering his ears getting ready to do her infamous Lucy kick.

"Oi! Sorry Lucy I'll leave." Natsu solemnly stated as he and Happy sulked out the door. When the door completely shut Lucy sighed before saying something else.

"Anyways I'm happy you came," Lucy muttered under her breath as she put on her clothes. Natsu's dragon senses caught her last remark as a blush crept on his face. Happy didn't hear the remark though so he continued to nibble on his breakfast fish.

Lucy finally came out with her usual blue, white and gold crop top and mini skirt. She looked the dragon slayer in the eyes before continuing towards her kitchen.

"Hey Luce do you have anything to eat I'm starving!" Natsu complained. Lucy giggled.

"Okay okay," she gave in as she put four pieces of bread in the toaster and turned on her stove to cook the eggs. She then opened her cabinet and grabbed a box of matches. She lit one and threw it at the dragon slayer as if it were a dog treat. Natsu caught it in his more with ease and ate the fire with a smile on his face. You could say that doing that was kinda a game between the two. Lucy throwing the lit match and the fire dragon catching it. Natsu smiled at the girl as she walked back into the kitchen where she flipped the eggs.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy called. Natsu stopped fiddling with Lucy's books and set all of his attention to the blonde mage talking in the kitchen.

"Why did you all of a sudden invite me to the tree in the middle of town?" Lucy questioned, "I mean are we doing a job or,"

"No not exactly," Natsu stated, "Well I wanted to teach you Dragon Slaying magic,"

"Natsu I wasn't raised by a dragon like you were," Lucy called back from the kitchen.

"Yeah but there must be something I could do to make it up to you since I'm the,"

"Natsu," Lucy interrupted as she walked out of the kitchen with the matchbox, "You know I wouldn't hold a grudge. You know that I don't hold grudges,"

"But Luce? I-"

"Natsu that's enough," Lucy stated with a stern look on her face. Natsu's eyes met hers as then were lost in each other eyes, calm yet guilty filled brown ones meeting his black worried ones. She lit another match and threw it at the dragon slayer.

"I could always ask Gaito about it, he would surely know something about it," Lucy stated with a smile on her face, "Maybe I will be even stronger than you!" Lucy joked.

"I still need a rematch!" Natsu declared. Lucy smiled at the statement and walked back from the kitchen with bacon, eggs, and toast.

And Then…

"She was the wrong one," the mutated dragon slayer declared.

"Well then we are down to our last choice. Approaching her would be quiet risky but I have no choice." The voice stated.

"So what is your plan Lord?"

"Well I was working on it when an old friend interrupted it. But don't worry. I think I can handle her," The voice said, "Besides what's the harm of meeting my brother once again. There's no harm in it. At least for me."

"Your spell will wear off the next time you see him," the beast stated.

"Yes and I am well aware of that," the unknown voice stated,

"Well what are you going to do? The girl and your brother are on the same team and a perfectly capable of teaming up on you. They could ev-"

"Yes I know. After most of my demons failed me I began to forget the important control over all of them that I have,"

"But didn't you want them to kill you?" the beast asked.

"Well the only way to kill me is to find me; that's the important control I have over them. They always come back to me. Like a lost cat; stranded only to find its way back. But how unlucky is the cat E.N.D. that he would be returning first? How very unlucky.

…And Then!

"The first this Igneel taught me was how to adapt to fire," Natsu stated, "He told me to always be careful of your surroundings because not only is fire the element of pride and ambition but is also best friends with the element of destruction… or something like that."

"Wow your dad was a really good teacher!" Lucy stated.

"Sometimes he said some really smart things while other times he said some really dumb things," Natsu stated, "he had his moments."

Lucy giggled "You are just like your dad too! When you stick up for me and Fairy Tail you act wise."

"Act wise?" Natsu repeated, "What makes you think that I'm not wise?"

"Well Natsu you sometimes act like you don't have a mind either," Lucy joked.

"HEY!" Natsu whined as Lucy held her belly from giggling too hard.

"Sorry, sorry," Lucy stated.

"As I was saying first you will walk in fire." Natsu stated.

"So that's what the grass and the matches are for?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep and a snack," Natsu stated with his famous grin. Lucy took her keys off of her belt and opened the earth dragon gate.

"OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL EARTH DRAGON, GAITO!" Lucy yelled as a bright yellow light shown and the smaller version of the Celestial Earth Dragon appeared.

"How may I be at your service?" The Earth Dragon asked.

"To master Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, should I learn from Natsu how to withstand fire?"

"Natsu," Gaito repeated turning to face Natsu. The mini dragon was a bit taller than Natsu but not much taller, "I hope you have learned from Igneel and you will teach her how to properly use Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. If you DARE get Ms. Lucy hurt you would have to deal with all of the Celestial spirits."

"Yes sir," Natsu repeated nervously as he turned back towards Lucy, "You ready?"

"Wa-" but before she could finish Natsu lit the grass circle around them on fire and sat down.

"For a minute sit here and absorb the feeling." Natsu stated, "What do you feel?"

"Well obviously I feel hot but I also feel warm on the inside, like comfort." Lucy stated.

"And what do you feel now?" Natsu questioned as he grabbed something from behind him.

"A tickly feeling," Lucy stated as she started to move around in her seat on her grass. Natsu put the feather he used down and tickled her from head to toe. Lucy instantly opened her eyes and began to crack up not being able to hold it anymore.

"NATSU STOP!" Lucy giggled as she began to laugh from Natsu's tickles, "-Ha-Happy help me!"

"Happy isn't here anymore!" Natsu stated, "NO one can save you now!" Natsu stated as he continued to tickle the poor Celestial Dragon Slayer. Natsu then stopped and saw the position they were in. Natsu on top of Lucy. Was that the perfect time to confess?

Natsu quickly sat up ebruptly and looked at the celestial mage still laying on the floor. Her face was still a bright pink as she also at up on with her legs folded under her behind.

"Natsu that's not nice!" Lucy stated, "You can't ju-"

"Lucy," Natsu stated cutting her off with a small blush on his face, "There's something I need to tell you,"

Lucy froze as her eyes met with the fire Dragon Slayer's eyes. She then smiled with a small blush on her face.

"Go ahead" She stated, "What were you going to say?"

Natsu felt nervous for once. For all of those times he had felt over confident and strong now wasn't the time for him to be greeted by this emotion.

"I well… I have something r- really important to tell yoou!" He stated. "I-"

"Well look what we have here," A voice stated. Lucy and Natsu turned to see the worst thing they could have imagined at the moment." Most knew him as a terrifying legend. Other thought of him as an monster. Natsu thought of him as a crybaby.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone," Zeref stated, "But now that I think of it I only need one of you now." Zeref stated as he snapped his fingers.

Natsu disappeared.

Zeref disappeared.

Lucy wept.

HI Yo! Sorry for the late update again. I was reading the bible and I thought of the shortest verse in the bible, 'Jesus wept' Then I'm all like, "PASTOR IM QUOTING THE BIBLE IN MY FANFICTION!" Lol Jk Jk. Anyways Ill see you next time! Love those awesome reviews!


	18. Taken

Hi yo! Thanks for the support on the new story! I've benn very busy lately so I never got the chance to update the chapter so here I am… updating the story… ANYWAYS I love all of you guys who took the time out of your day to read my story so thanks! Please check out my AMV account ddrockdoesfanpic on Instagram and +ddrock43110 on YouTube and send me a message! I love all of these Fairy Tail fans reading this story so if you want to get to know me please check them out! Anyways what happened to Natsu? How will Lucy deal with this loss? Find out on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger:

 _"Well look what we have here," A voice stated. Lucy and Natsu turned to see the worst thing they could have imagined at the moment." Most knew him as a terrifying legend. Other thought of him as an monster. Natsu thought of him as a crybaby._

 _"I'm killing two birds with one stone," Zeref stated, "But now that I think of it I only need one of you now." Zeref stated as he snapped his fingers._

 _Natsu disappeared._

 _Zeref disappeared._

 _Lucy wept._

Chapter 18: Taken

Lucy sat there idle, drowning herself in her own tears. Her eyes were bright red while her face was painted with sparkling crystals flowing down her face. She felt a familiar empty feeling in her stomach that she was quite familiar to from the past. That empty feeling. How many times has she felt the in the past year. The answer to that question was a lot. She felt that empty feeling way more than anyone could imagine. First being betrayed by the family that promised to always protect her. Soon after she was challenge to face and concur that feeling when she returned to Fairy Tail. She felt as if the empty feeling would never come back again. That empty feeling was supposed to never come back because she was with her family, Fairy Tail again. But why was the feeling of emptiness reface her? Oh yeah. She couldn't have forgotten. Natsu was gone.

From day 1 Natsu was there. Natsu gave her a family. Then he gave her a home. And a feeling, indescribable, that replaced her childhood sadness. That feeling was love. Natsu was the reason that she felt loved. But within a blink if an eye the love disappeared to never come back again. She felt her conscious fade but she remained stable somehow. She moved a hand to her eyes a wiped them. All of the thoughts running through her head caused her to feel many emotions. Too many emotions for the poor girl to handle. But she had to do something. She knew it. Was this her time to turn the corner. She always felt like she was a burden the guild anyways. A burden to Natsu. But this was her time. Her time to prove them wrong. Those who thought that a once spoiled girl couldn't do anything. Those who thought that a celestial wizard was worth nothing. They would regret those thoughts.

Because Ms. Lucy Heartfilia was ready to become the Hero to her own tale.

…And Then

Natsu woke up in a dark room as he felt pain throughout his body he struggled to sit up but failed plopping back to the floor.

"Really I thought that END would have more strength then that," A voice stated lifting up Natsu's chin. Natsu tried to make out what he was looking out but all he saw was a blur. Another somewhat familiar voice spoke from behind where Natsu was laying which Natsu assumed was the ground.

"He's stronger than that," The voice spoke. But Natsu instantly recognized who it was.

"Zeref," Natsu spoke scowling,

..And Then

Lucy rode the boat as she stood near the railing of the ship. No one in the guild knew what happened to Natsu. If they did they wouldn't have known how to react. That would have caused for too much distress Lucy assumed. She considered telling Happy but knoing how loud he was Lucy instantly shot the idea down knowing that it would had messed up the mission. Lucy knew where Zeref was. He was in the capital of the continent Alveraz. It was quite the risk for Lucy to do this but she knew she had to. That's how the hero, Natsu always thought.

"At least that's how Natsu always thought," Lucy thought. "What did he do when he was nervous… oh yeah!"

"I'm all fired up now."

…And then

Lucy ran through the town occasionally bumping to people but not pausing to apologize. She had to save someone anyways. The person who helped her become the person she was today. Lucy bit her lip and slowed down a bit from ri=unning but then Natsu's famous catchphase flashed in Lucy mind again and his signurature smile and she then sped up again and ran through town. She was heading straight towards the castle at the middle of town. Lucy made it to the gate but didn't hesitate to do such a Natsu like move.

"CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy yelled as the black front gates to the palace fell and Lucy stood there breathing heavialy. It was only normal from running that much. But knocking down doors like that was not Lucy's style. She would have never done something like that if Natsu weren't in trouble. But Natsu's habits were rubbing off on Lucy.

As the gates fell guards quickly ran towards the scene only to see the blonde Celestial Dragon Slayer standing on the fallen gates. Her blue, white and gold crop top coated in dirt along with her navy skirt as the breeze caused for her clothes to wave against her body with the wind. Her blonde hair was out causing for her to look like a furious fallen angel. Quite the sight to imagine. Either way she was ready to take care of business and no measly soldier would hold her back.

"OPEN GATE OF THE VIRGEN! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled causing for Virgo to appear. Oh but she wasn't done there.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

"OPEN DRAGON OF THE WATER DRAGONS! MIZU!"

The three Celestial Spirits stood in front of the huge water dragon shadowing Lucy.

"ATTACK!" Lucy yelled as the four spirits and herself charged towards the wooden front doors of Zeref's castle.

"LOKE! VIRGO! AQUARIUS! MIZU!" Lucy yelled, "HOLD THEM OFF!"

"Okay Princess," Virgo reassured as she dug into the ground. The soldiers around her didn't know what happened until one of the men disappeared. They stood in awe. Was he just vaporized. That was until three more disappeared that they noticed that the men weren't vaporized but rather trapped. In a hole. But it was too late for Virgo already in cased all of the men in her holes in the ground.

"Got it Goddess Lucy," Loke flirted as he did his signature wink. Lucy sighed of disappointment as he went to fight soldiers. Loke's hands began to glow as the men slowed their charge as they prepared for Loke's attack. But Lokes speed was too overwhelming for the poor soldiers. How unfortanete for them that Loke learned more technices over the time he was away.

"SPEED OF LIGHT!" Loke yelled as he was surrounded by light. The men didn't have a moment to think as Loke lunged towards them. You couldn't even see it but Loke bounced off of all of the soldiers knocking them backwards, with a great force. Before they knew it, Loke cleared about 30 soldiers in a blink of the eye. Loke just smiled as he pushed his glasses up as the imaginary spotlights highlighted his glory.

"Got it, Lucy," Mizu confirmed as she turned toward the soldiers.

"Oh my goodness! It's a monster!" One of the guards yelled. This set Mizu off. One of the few things that set were off is when people call her a monster. To her its like someone was calling you ugly. So of course she was pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Mizu yelled with anger overflowing her body. Water was flowing around her in rapid streams as she prepared to wash out the soldiers.

"DRAGON'S WATER RAPIDS!" Mizu yelled as huge waves overtook the poor soldiers. The soldiers were all washed up on the other side of the front courtyards where the fence stood.

"Lucy!" Aqurius yell causing for Lucy to stop from her sprint towards the main wooden doors of the castle, "Remember that everyone has a magic limit! Including you!"

Lucy just smiled back. There was those times that Aquarius could be completely sincere and lose the mean side of her. That was one of those moments and Lucy couldn't help but let herself smile.

"Got it!" She yelled back to Aquarius as she continued to run until she met the wooden doors that was the only thing standing in her way to kicking Zeref's butt.

"CELESTIAL EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy yelled causing for the front doors to fall. Aquarius could only smile at the actions. She had grown so much from when she first joined Fairy Tail.

FLASHBACK YEARS AGO

 _"_ _Aquarius, come play with me!" 6 year old Lucy exclaimed as she splashed Aquarius. Aquarius only scoffed and looked away._

 _"_ _Ug brat why did you summon me again?" Aquarius questioned angerly._

 _"_ _Come on! Play with me!" Lucy exclaimed._

 _"_ _Never!" Aquarius answered and moved further away from girl._

 _"_ _Please!?" Lucy begged. Aquarius didn't answer. Before Aquarius could refuse again, Lucy hugged the spirit's fins and Aquarius became angry."_

 _"_ _DO NOT," Aquarius started as she collected water in her bowl, "TOUCH ME!" Before Lucy knew it she was overloaded with water._

 _"_ _Aquarius!" Lucy yelled as she struggled in the water._

 _"_ _Sheesh you really are pathetic." Aquarius commented as she easily picked up the girl. She sighed as she placed her on the table as she opened her eyes and smiled at the celestial spirit._

 _"_ _What do you mean I have to go" A confused Lucy asked the angry Aquarius._

 _"_ _I can't accept you being mistreated by your father any longer." Aquarius stated with anger obviously angry. Her blue hair overshadowing her eyes. Luc didn't see this because if she did she would have instantly realized that Aquarius never acts like that._

 _"_ _But what about my fa-"_

 _"_ _LUCY!" Aquarius yelled with tears falling down her face. Lucy froze in her sentence as she watched her celestial spirit act different than usual. That frightened Lucy._

 _"_ _YOU ARE LEAVING," she demanded, "CAN YOU REALLY CALL SOMEONE WHO ABUSES YOU A REAL FATHER?" Aquarius questioned._

 _Lucy was still frozen in her place. She didn't know what to say so she just stood it her place as Aquarius finished talking._

End of Flashback

After that, Aquarius saw that Lucy was happy. Instead of that empty feeling that her father always emitted towards Lucy, Lucy felt love. Love from the guild. Love from her team. Love from her partner. Aquarius watched as she ran over the wooden doors to the castle and into the main hall. All that Aquarius could do now was hope.

…And Then

Zeref watched, from his throne, from his dark magic eyes around the building as Lucy ran through the halls towards the room Natsu and him were in. Natsu was knocked out on the floor while his bodyguards stood there.

"Lord Zeref are you sure that you should let the girl through?" One of the bodyguards questioned, "Surely we could beat the little blond-"

"No," Zeref stated as Lucy raced closer to the door, "Besides what can I do with you guys anyways?" With a snap of Zeref's fingers the bodyguards were gone leaving just Natsu and Zeref in the room.

"Oh brother," Zeref stated as he looked down at his brother laying on the floor. Zeref smirked, "You aren't going to like whats going to happen to you." He stated, "Because your worst nightmare is going to come true; the one you love will die,"

"ROAR OF THE STARDUST DRAGON!" Lucy yelled. The doors hit the ground showing a lifeless Natsu on the ground, his pink hair covering his face and his bright smile nowhere to be seen. Lucy wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't she had to get revenge.

"ZEREF!" She yelled pointing at him in the face with a grim look on her face, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

So how did you like my new chapter!? Well please rate and review because I LOVE THEM! See ya next time! (very soon)


	19. Love and War

Hello guys! I believe this might be the final chapter of What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger. Yes I know what you guys are thinking. Im only 19 chapters in but I think im going to add a bonus 20th one to finish it off. But does that mean that What Doesn't Kill You Makes you Stronger is over? Absolutely not. If you want What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger to continue, review please so that I know that people want me to continue! I tell you more about it at the end of the chapter

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger:

"Oh brother," Zeref stated as he looked down at his brother laying on the floor. Zeref smirked, "You aren't going to like whats going to happen to you." He stated, "Because your worst nightmare is going to come true; the one you love will die,"

"ROAR OF THE STARDUST DRAGON!" Lucy yelled. The doors hit the ground showing a lifeless Natsu on the ground, his pink hair covering his face and his bright smile nowhere to be seen. Lucy wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't she had to get revenge.

"ZEREF!" She yelled pointing at him in the face with a grim look on her face, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Chapter 19: Love and War

Lucy's rage filled eyes met Zeref's emotionless ones.

"I can't believe it." Zeref exclaimed, "Without doing any work all of the keys united on their own."

"Zeref" Lucy repeated, "What were you planning to do with Natsu."

"What? Oh you mean END here, " Zeref stated. Lucy cringed.

"What do you mean by END?" Lucy demanded with her skin glowing. She was angry. Her golden hair was all tangled in a mess where her ponytail was nowhere to be seen.

"END. Ethrois Natsu Dragoneel. Oh you didn't figure that out yet? END, my most prized book which shall eventually kill me one day. I gave it the power of his own father, The Fire Dragon key. I'm sure you're familiar of that."

"So you toyed with a poor boy just because you needed someone to kill you?" Lucy questioned. ]

"No," Zeref stated, "I toyed with my brother. I am Zeref Dragoneel anyways!"

Lucy's eyes widened as he finished his sentence. It was so much information to take in at once she didn't know what to do!

" _Think like Natsu_ " Lucy thought.

"Think like Natsu," Lucy repeated out loud. Zeref just eyed her ignoring her Lucy looked down at Natsu. Friend hurt.

"Think like Natsu," Lucy repeated again. She looked back up at Zeref. A bright light surrounded Lucy as a breeze swept through the castle. The bricks from the walls broke off from the cement and surrounded Lucy. The water from the sewers underneath the ground streamed through the cracks of the wooden floors beneath them. Lucy looked demonic. Zeref didn't move an inch.

"FORCE OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS!" Lucy yelled as the water, the bricks, the light, and the winds shot straight towards Zeref. Zeref didn't flinch. The attack was blocked by a barrier . As the black light from the barrier shown, you could see a crack forming in the glass. Lucy smirked as Zeref's confident grim look faltered for a second. That moment was brief until he appeared right in front of Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened as Zeref's fist grew black. With a simple punch, Lucy was force back against the wall behind her. A dent was seen in the brick walls as Lucy fell to the floor. Her body ached as if she were to be stabbed with a thousand knives. She screamed out in pain as Zeref regained his confident aura.

"Hah!" He cackled, "You really thought you could have beat me. I am the dark wizard, Zeref!No one can beat me," By now he looked like he was going crazy. Not a good sign.

Natsu's eyelids slowly opened as his vision went from blurry to clear. At first he could just see a black blur and a bright glow but then as Natsu's clearly saw what was going on. His went back to normal, He saw what was really was happening as if it were in slow motion. Lucy, the one he loved, against the back wall, bellowing in pain. Zeref cackling. Natsu slowly got up.

"Why is Lucy here? He only needed me!" Natsu exclaimed. He got up and regained his balance. The magic within caused him to become on fire as he took his first giant step towards Zeref. Right off the bat he was in Dragon Force as his anger was easily shown. Zeref turned back towards Natsu, only to be forced back to the wall next to the broken down door. Natsu quickly ran over to Lucy with his surrounding aura dying down. He looked Lucy in the eye as Lucy slowly sat up.

"Natsu I-"

"Save it for later," Natsu demanded but before Lucy could protest, Natsu's warm arms embraced Lucy as Natsu put his chin on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy was surprised at first but then she hugged back."

"Natsu" she whispered under her breath. As Natsu ended their embrace, he looked straight into Lucys eyes. Lucy looked back into his.

"Come on," Natsu calmly stated as he got to his feet. He then stuck out his hand out so that he could help Lucy up. Lucy gladly accepted his hand as she got up. Both of them ran towards the knocked down doors until a voice warned them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zeref stated. Both of them froze in their spots as the two turned their heads to see the dark wizard before them. Behind where they were standing was Zeref.

"You guys did a good job of getting me down to the ground," Zeref stated, "Most barley touch me when they go in combat with me. In his case though, brother may be able to beat me only under certain circumstances"

"Who are you calling brother?" Natsu questioned, "My name is Natsu Dragoneel, the son of Igneel. I'm also the Celestial Fire Dragon key," Natsu stated looking back at Lucy. Lucy smiled. Then he looked back at Zeref. "If we can't leave, I going to save Lucy. Even if it would cost my life.

"Thank you for making that clear," Zeref stated as a barrier formed around both Natsu and Zeref leaving Lucy outside of it.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "NATSU!"

"I'm doing this for you," Natsu stated, "This fight is between and my brother. Or at least that's what he calls me."

"NATSU DON'T IT!" Lucy cried.

"I'm doing this for you," Natsu repeated as the ruins completed as a dark glow caused for the barrier to be completed.

"NATSU! NATSU DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lucy cried. She left Magnolia to find him again. But why does he have to fight again. Unless he beats the dark wizard, he has no way of seeing her again.

"LUCY," Natsu yelled as the barrier between the two started to form a dark black. "Always remember that I- I LOVE YOU!" Lucy's eyes widened as her legs felt wobbly.

"Natsu loves me?" Lucy repeated in her head. "What do I say back?"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Lucy yelled back as tears formed. They raced down her cheeks. This is how Lucy's story started anyways. With tears. At first it was just tears of sadness. Now it was tears of sadness mixed with tears of something else. Happiness. Determination. Love. Those were the emotions she felt. She was happy that she was with Natsu. She was determined that Natsu would beat Zeref. And she felt that she was loved by Natsu, more than she could ever imagine. She might have seemed just as weak, emotionally, to someone who had just met her but to Natsu, he thought that she becacuse stronger both mentally and physically.

Natsu turned away from Lucy. From the outside Lucy couldn't see Natsu but from the inside, Natsu could see the suffering Lucy. He knew that he had to win for her. To sneak in her room one more time. To hug her one more time. To tease her one more time. To be with her one more time. He would do anything for her.

"She can't hear you anymore.," Zeref stated, "She can't here you from here."

Natsu grunted. "So I'm your brother," Natsu repeated, "And you put the key of my father in me."

"Before the fight, I did something quite similar to you," Zeref stated, "I put the chaos key within me."

"Chaos key?" Natsu questioned, "What the hell is that?"

"I think that lover of yours would have known about it but didn't believe it was real. The chaos dragon key. But what she didn't realize that the Chao's dragon was right in front of her the whole time. Acnoligia. The chaos dragon key," Zeref stated as Natsu's eyes widened, "So now I think this is an equal fight."

"That's where you are wrong, Zeref," Natsu stated, "I have the upper hand in this fight."

"Oh really?" Zeref questioned, "And how is that so?"

"MY FRIENDS!" Natsu yelled, "MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, AND THE ONE I LOVE IS ALWAYS THERE TO SUPPORT ME. THAT'S WHY I HAVE THE UPPER HAND IN THIS FIGHT!"

"Very well then," Zeref declared as his fists glowed darkly. Before Natsu knew what was coming he was forced backwards. He needed to focus.

Right fist. Zeref dodged it with a left kick.

Left fist. Zeref dodged with a right kick following.

Natsu smiled. He knew his attack pattern. Now all he ha-

"JUSTIFY THE LIGHT! DARK LAW!" Zeref shouted. The magic ripped Natsu's clothes as pain enveloped him in pain as he was shot backwards towards the barrier. The barrier ripped as Natsu was shot towards the open hallway.

"So he wasn't strong enough after all," Zeref stated. Lucy saw this as she ran towards Natsu in the open hallway.

"Natsu?" She questioned, "Natsu? NATSU!?"

"Lucy Heartfilia your lover is still alive," Zeref stated. Usually Lucy would react but this time she ignored. She put her head to his chest. He was still breathing.

"L-lucy" Natsu breathed as he got up from his spot on the ground.

"Natsu! Lets get out of here!" Lucy exclaimed as she she got up and pulled his hand. Natsu didn't budge,

"No," he replied.

"Natsu we have to-"

"No," he repeated, "I'm not leaving until I win this fight so that I can live peacefully with the one I love"

"What ar-" But before Lucy could finish her sentence Natsu's lips met Lucy's as they engaged in a passionate kiss. Lucy didn't know how to react at first but then she slowly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. As they broke away, naturally Natsu smile his signature smile and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"At least if I die saving you I would have no regrets," Natsu stated.

"Right back at yah," Lucy commented as they looked back at the dark wizard Zeref. He smirked. Natsu smiled back at him.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu questioned, "Quick question,"

"What is it?" Lucy answered.

"What if the strongest team went against Zeref, well excluding Happy. Do you think we can win?" he questioned completely seriously.

"Well it is only worth a shot." Lucy answered.

"Well then lets try winning this fight, together," Natsu stated with his smile on his face.

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed taking his hand. Just like the first met. The two lunged towards the dark wizard as they engaged in a two on one fight to the death.

 **EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

Okay so here's the deal… So I have two options. I could either…

Continue the story. I have a lot of potential for this story. I have a lot of ideas and a plot twist for the story.

OR B

Start a new story in place of this one called Remixing My Life. I would still make this f=one but I would be adding to What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger as well. Here's a quick preview of it.

(SIDE NOTE: The dubstep artists in this story are real and the songs I use in the story are real. Unless I specifically say that the label/artist/song isn't real assume that it is a real label/artist/song and support them. The songs are nothing like pop but in my opinion SO MUCH BETTER! Thanks for the appreciation and consideration of actually reading the side note!)

"Thanks guys that's it for today! See you next week!" The artist finished as she officially completed her 99th podcast. As an unofficial remixer she had about 5,210 fans on YouTube podcasts. Correction 5,211. Wait… no now she has 5,212. She smiled as she closed her tab reaching over her mixer and turn tables on the floor. She just received the new Technica AT for her 17th birthday from her best friend, Levy. Both her and Levy are dubstep artists.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, who goes under the dubstep artist of San Holo! (San Holo in real life is actually a boy who has some really good songs! My fav has to b- Wait! I'm getting off topic! Back to the story!) I'm part of the dubstep collaboration with Diamond Eyes aka Levy. We didn't know that both of were dubstep artists at first. Our collab channel is called Keys and Krates but no one other than the two of us and our friends know what our actual dubstep accounts are. All that the public knows it that Keys and Krates has amazing remixes but the members of Keys and Krates is unknown. But they knew that Diamond Eyes and San Holo were friends so they left it at that even though San Holo's and Keys and Krates' remixes were so similar…

Please Review which you would rather me do!


	20. Ending

Hello! Thanks for all of the reviews because I didn't know that there was that many people that liked What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger! Because the crowd has spoken… OF COURSE ILL CONTINUE IT! I do have a plot twist in mind that might rip the Nalu fans minds in half or in other words, when I think of it, it's both exciting but makes me want to cry my heart out. What is this plot twist? Well you will have to read to find out!

Previously on What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger:

"What if the strongest team went against Zeref, well excluding Happy. Do you think we can win?" he questioned completely seriously.

"Well it is only worth a shot." Lucy answered.

"Well then let's try winning this fight, together," Natsu stated with his smile on his face.

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed taking his hand. Just like the first met. The two lunged towards the dark wizard as they engaged in a two on one fight to the death.

Chapter 20: Ending

Lucy was first.

"CELESTIAL EARTH DRAGON IRON FIST!" She yelled as her fist was incased in rock as the fist hit Zeref in the stomach. Or so she thought. As the punch hit Zeref he smirked as she realized it was an allusion. She quickly turned towards her right to see that the actual Zeref was standing there. That was a surprise to Lucy. But what Zeref didn't know that there was a surprise in store for him.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu chanted as his fiery fist hit the real Zeref square in the face. Zeref soared backwards hitting the ground but afterwards he was right back on his feet.

This time it was Natsu's turn to throw the first attack.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK" Natsu yelled as he lunged towards the dark wizard. Zeref smirked before disappearing again. Natsu's eyes widened as Zeref disappeared to another spot. Zeref was getting ready to attack Natsu from behind but before he could, Natsu's partner attacked him.

"CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy chanted as a burst of rushing water hit Zeref in the stomach. Zeref was taken with the current as he hit the wall.

Natsu smirked at Lucy, which was standing next to him now, as she smiled right back. They both look back at Zeref to see he disappeared. Their eyes widen as they felt a deathly aura from behind them.

"CHAOS DRAGON EXPLOSION!" Zeref yelled as he casted the blackness encasing them in darkness. Chaos dragon magic has an after effect causing for people to hallucinate. The two were now on opposite walls of the room; Natsu on the left and Lucy on the right. For some reason, Natsu wasn't greatly affected by the after effect but Lucy was a different story.

As both of the Fairy Tail mages got back on their feet one was ready to fight again while the other was shaking.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu questioned the hallucinating girl.

"Dad stop," Lucy muttered but both Natsu and Zeref were aware of what Lucy had said.

"What Lucy?" Natsu questioned. Zeref smirked as he took a step towards the hallucinating girl.

"DAD STOP!" She yelled as Zeref took another step.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Zeref just continued to walk towards the girl with a dagger in his hands. Lucy continued to cower into the wall not making any way to escape her death. Natsu ran as quickly as he could to stop him.

It all happened in a blur. Zeref lashed. Lucy gasped. Natsu was hit. Blood flowed out of Natsu's right shoulder as he winced in pain. Zeref smirked.

Lucy's hallucinations stopped. Now she saw the truth. Natsu was on the ground in front of her bleeding. Zeref was who she thought was her father. Like her father, Zeref lashed out at her happiness. Before she wouldn't say a word and let her emotions build up inside of her. This time she couldn't take it anymore.

Like before, more bricks from the walls, water from the sewers beneath, air from the surrounding room, and light from the stars above circled around the blonde celestial mage. She was once again furious.

"CELESTIAL FORCE!" She yelled as all of the elements from around her hurdled towards Zeref. This time he dodged it and reappeared right in front of Lucy.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" An unexpected voice chanted as Natsu's fiery fist hit the dark wizard right in the face. Zeref flew towards the wall behind him, tumbling back into the wall.

"Natsu! But you-" Lucy exclaimed but Natsu cut her off before she could finish.

"You need to keep your guard up!" Natsu yelled taking Lucy aback. She didn't expect for him to lash out like that. Seeing Lucy's worried face, Natsu instantly calmed down, "Besides what would I do if the love of my life got hurt?" Natsu finished.

"Natsu," Lucy cooed as Natsu smiled back at her.

 _"Hey thanks for that back there!" The blonde girl exclaimed to the confused fire mage, "If it weren't for you, I would have still been under that guys charm spell."_

 _"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" The pink haired Fairy Tail mage questioned before smiling, "Then lets go!" And that's how their story began, things lead to another and as you take that rode no one knows where its heading, all you know that there's a new adventure every day._

 _"NATSU!" The falling blonde mage yelled as she fell out of the tower._

 _"LUCY!" The racing pink haired mage yelled back as he swiftly caught the blonde mage._

 _"You never thought of the two of you getting together?" The white haired senpai asked the celestial mage._

 _"Hey Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he hooked his arm around her neck in a friendly manner as Lucy's face turned bright red._

 _"LUCY RUN!" Natsu yelled as the huge man prepared to squash the poor blonde._

 _"No," She muttered as the man stepped on the girl's back. He watched, trapped under the rocks, as his partner is being hurt in front of him._

 _"LUCY!" He yelled as he ran down the hills of Zentopia. Lucy eyes slowly opened and as they did, she saw her partner racing towards her as she fell out of the sky._

 _BAM! It all was a blur as Lucy sat on top of the pink haired mage. Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled back._

 _She cried her heart out. She failed her family. She failed her team. She didn't deserve this. Or so she thought. Before she knew it, her partner appeared in the dust of the field with her._

 _"Last place?" He began, " That just leave us time to make an epic comeback!" The girl just looked away._

 _"Come on," He continued as he held out his hand to help her up. Lucy just looked up at him crying as she accepted his hand and got up from the dirty ground._

 _Lucy looked up from where the dragons disappeared to see her partner. With no control over her feelings, she ran towards the fire dragon slayer and hugged him from behind._

 _"Thank you Natsu," Lucy started, "For saving our future"_

 _Lucy was kicked in the face. The guild was screaming at her for some reason but she didn't know why. She looked around and didn't see master. That's not a good sign. Their screams did not stop as they surrounded her with their harsh words stabbing her in the back like daggers. They accused her of something she didn't do. How could her family do something like that to her!? Then her role model came up to her and gave her, what seemed like, the worst slap of her life._

 _"You blonde! How could you!" She screamed as her hand slapped the poor girl in the face. The mob stood there ashamed at the blonde when she had the nerve to walk back into the guild hall. She then took her leg back as far as she could and kicked poor Lucy in the chest._

 _As the foot hit her chest, blood flew out of her mouth. She could barely stand up again and as she did her eyes met other furious eyes._

 _"You liar, you traitor!" They yelled at her as she slowly backed up the wall, she cried out his name but he didn't respond, just stood there silent then turned away._

 _"Stop!" she yelled, "Please, I'm innocent!" They did as she told. Lucy Heartfilla could not stop the tears as they streamed down her face. All of them looked down at her with disgust clearly written on their faces. Even he was looking at her with this disgusted yet confused face. A tear rolled down from his left eye as only a word could escape his lips._

 _"Why?"_

 _One of the darkest moments of their memories as neither of them ever forgot that day. Natsu and Lucy broke down into a person unlike themselves. People who are unlike the real Natsu Dragoneel and Lucy Heartfilia._

 _Natsu decided to go with the rest of his teammates but before he could, Lucy's and Natsu's eyes met. Lucy smiled then went back with her guild but, of course, Natsu didn't know who she was._

 _"If Lucy is here," Natsu thought as a smile appeared on his face, "I'm going to do my best for her!"_

 _A light in Natsu's heart sparked as his light fueling the flame in his heart began to bring Natsu's flames back to life._

 _Lucy watched as she felt the shock of her life as she felt her skin being bruised. She couldn't hold her magic anymore as the black of her hair turned golden and her one blue eyes turned brown. The girl fell to the floor as Natsu stood, speechless as not a single word left his mouth. He then collapsed to the ground._

 _"That… that was Lucy!" Natsu told himself as tears rolled down his face. The crowd silenced and you could hear a pin drop._

 _"YOU NATSU!" She screamed, "YOU WERE THAT KEY!" Natsu froze as Lucy put her small hand on his cheek. Natsu still didn't say a word as she went up on her tipi-toes and kissed the boy on his forehead._

 _"This match is over." Lucy said as she walked away. Natsu just turned. "I AM LUCY OF THE HEARTFILLA FAMILY! I WILL COMPETE IN TOMORROW'S ELIMINATION ROUND!" She declared as she turned back at Natsu with tears in her eyes, "EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT ALONE!" Those were her last words as she walked off towards the exit as the match was declared over as a draw._

 _After this Natsu's flames died down again as he felt a familiar emptiness. Both Lucy and Natsu felt this emotion but in different ways. Lucy felt her past emotions while Natsu felt the present emotions of betrayal and being lied to._

 _"The key was Igneel," Lucy stated. Natsu eyes widened as he ended the embrace. Lucy stood up only to cry again._

 _"I tried, I really did try! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just recently figured it out!" Lucy started as Natsu got up, "At first all I knew that you were the key so when I learned the removal of the key spell, I hesitated because I didn't want to cause you much pain. When I learned that Igneel was the key, I… I knew that if Igneel had stood before you one more time, you would be… you would be…"_

 _"WHAT LUCY!? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ONE DRAGON WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY? YOU ARE MY HAPPINESS!" Natsu yelled only for him to blush the color of Erza's hair and for Lucy to turn pink._

 _And once again the fire in Natsu's heart glowed of light; a light that only a certain blonde celestial mage brought to him. They were once again happy. Or so they thought._

 _"I'm killing two birds with one stone," Zeref stated, "But now that I think of it I only need one of you now." Zeref stated as he snapped his fingers._

 _Natsu disappeared._

 _Zeref disappeared._

 _Lucy wept._

 _This time Lucy was faced with one of the most difficult challenges in her life. For her to take a stand and become the hero from the stories in the past. For her to go from a preppy rich girl to a badass heroine was a huge step for her but she had to do it. She had to do it so the darkness of Zeref didn't overtake Natsu's heart._

So here they were now together. Maybe they weren't the happiness. Or the strongest. But as long as they were together they felt that they were just fine. They felt that any horrible hurdle can be climbed over together. Any bridge could be built together. Anything was possible together.

Both of them face their enemy.

"So do you want to try it?" Natsu questioned. At first Lucy was confused until she say the look in Natsu's eyes. Instantly Lucy nodded as if she had just read his mind.

"I'm becoming more reckless like him every day," Lucy thought as she regained her stance with Natsu. Natsu held out his hand. Every time he did that it seemed like taking that hand was one of the most risky things you could do in your life. It was if you were doing a trust fall over a 100 ft cliff. Extremely risky.

But this time Lucy was absolutely sure. Going with this nut job that most people thought of him as was the smartest thing she had ever done in her life. So without hesitation, Lucy took Natsu's hand and faced him as he did the same. Their other hands were interlocked too as they began to chant a message. This was the first time they actually tried it, because at first, Lucy thought it was too risky.

 _"Lucy," Gaito began as looked Lucy in the eyes. That was rare for Gaito knowing that he had no respect for humans. Usually he would just insult her but this time he was extremely serious._

 _"As you may know, having the 5 keys by your side will greatly increase your power. But there is a certain spell I want you to know." Gaito explained. As the earth dragon, he had not only had the power of earth but also of knowledge. "Come here," he explained as he put his claws around Lucy's head. Lucy didn't inch._

 _Gaito's claws began to glow as a file began to download in her mind. As it finished, Lucy's knees felt weak but Gaito wasn't surprised when she fell. It was only normal to lose consciousness when learning a spell that quickly._

 _When she regained consciousness, Gaito was still waiting for her._

 _"What was that?" Lucy questioned._

 _"It was - -" Gaito explained._

 _"- -?" She questioned, "What is that?"_

 _"The true power of the 6 keys." Gaito explained, "Legend once said that there was actually 6 keys. The 6_ _th_ _one was the Shadows key which used to be okay. Then the Shadows key didn't fulfil it's mission of being a Celestial Dragon so the key was broken and was never seen again."_

 _"So the spell you just gave me," Lucy began, "You mean to say that it's the power of all 6 keys?"_

 _"Yes Lucy."_

"I, Lucy Heartfilia have gather all 5 keys." While Lucy was saying that Natsu chanted a slightly different message.

"I, Natsu Dragoneel am the Fire Dragon key here to assist Lucy Heartfilia in this ritual."

"We have gathered this power to complete the spell of the 77 dragon stars!" They chanted together, "DRAGON FORCE!"

Zeref couldn't control himself. The key inside of him glowed as it magically went through Zeref's chest. Zeref felt a huge amount of magical power drain from him but that wasn't it. Rapid waters. Tornado winds. Chunks of Earth. Stardust from above. Fire of the depths. Shadows of the Hell. All of these rushed towards the dark wizard causing for the ancient spell to encase the dark wizard.

Lucy and Natsu watched in awe as the dark wizard Zeref was enveloped in the power of Dragon Force.

"That wont hold him down for long," a voice said.

"Aquarius!" Lucy exclaimed as the mermaid appeared in front of the two.

"He is the dark wizard Zeref." Aquarius commented, "But I believe that I'm going to have to step in here."

"Aquarius what are you doing?" Lucy questioned as she raised her water bowl.

"You should know that this isn't enough. He's going to break through and going to kill you both. Lucy you already used up most of your magic energy.

No matter what both of you continue to grow stronger." She continued, "Lucy you should know this already but all magic comes with a price. You may not notice the price at first but sometimes the price would charge you at any time and you may not be aware of it. For celestial mages, their magic could grow significantly but with this power comes one of the greatest prices."

"Aquarius what are you talking about?"

"Break my key," Aquarius stated.

"NEVER!" Lucy yelled. Aquarius sighed as she saw the dark wizard breaking through the spell. Aquraius used her magic to hold off the dark wizard a bit longer.

"Lucy listen!" She demanded. Natsu only watched silent, "Break my key. I knew this would be your reaction but its your only choice. Listening to me is your only option."

"NO I WOULD NEVER!" She exclaimed. Aquarius only looked down exhaustedly as the water she formed slowly began to die down.

"Lucy, all magic comes with a price. For a celestial mage, there are two prices. The only spell to stop this would make you pay the prices."

"Which is to-" Natsu began but Lucy finished.

"Break your key... NO NEVER!" Lucy yelled again.

"DiD YOU REALLY THINK THAT LUCY WOULD KILL OFF ONE OF HER FRIENDS?" Natsu yelled full of rage.

"LUCY ITS YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE THE ONE YOU LOVE AND YOURSELF!"

"BUT THAT MEANS I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"AND IF YOU CHOOSE TO LET ME STAY YOU WOULD DIE ANYWAYS! BREAK MY KEY GOD DAMMIT!" Aquarius yelled. Lucy didn't stop crying. Natsu was furious.

"I'M SURE LUCY CAN-"

"JUST DO IT!" Aquarius yelled.

"SHE WOULD NEVE-" But before he could a dagger interrupted his sentence. It all happened in a flash. A slash appeared across Natsu's chest as blood pooled out of the fire mage's chest. Lucy's eyes widened as more tears pooled from her eyes. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.

"NATSU!" She screamed. Zeref just smirked.

"It seems like E.N.D. wasn't really strong enough," Zeref commented as he walked towards Lucy, "And nor are you,"

"Dammit Lucy," Aquarius muttered as she tried to lift up her water bowl again only for nothing to come out. She ran out of magic as well.

"Lucy!" Aquarius exclaimed, "If you use the spell now you can summon Kaito to heal him just break my key!"

"Natsu," Lucy repeated not taking her eyes off of the dying fire mage.

"I'll always remember you," Aquarius stated. Lucy took Aquarius' key off of her belt. She was hesitant. Could she really do that? Could she really kill the one who was with her for most of her life? The one who was there when she was in need?

Without thinking about it again she held the key with both of her hands. And snapped it in half. Lucy looked as Aquarius started to fade in front of her. Zeref lunged towards the Celestial mage and as she did the spell occurred as Zeref was encased in a gold encasing. Lucy cried her heart out as she fell to her knees.

"With all magic comes with a price," A distant voice stated, "Who is there!" She yelled with tears coming down her cheeks.

The voice continued, "With all magic comes with a price. But every price comes with magic." Lucy finally recognized the voice.

"Aquarius" she whispered.

"Heal the boy," Aquarius stated as Lucy's clothes began to glow. They transformed into an outfit. A star dress to be specific.

"THANK YOU AQUARIUS!" Lucy exclaimed as she scurried over to her partner. Her hands began to gloe a bright blue as the symbol on the top of her chest began to glow. Natsu's chest began to glow red as the blue magic began to weave a magical blue thread through Natsu's injury. As the thread completed Lucy felt lightheaded as she lost consciousness. As one lost consciousness the other gained consciousness as Natsu sat up.

"No pain," Natsu thought as he looked up to see Zeref encased with a golden encasing.

"Zeref's defeated?" Natsu thought as he looked down besides him. Lucy was fast asleep. Natsu could help but smile.

"Natsu," A voice stated. Before he knew it a familiar mermaid ghost appeared before him.

"Aquarius!" Natsu exclaimed as the ghost of Aquarius' eyes met Natsu's.

"I never liked you," Aquarius began, "But this is important." This fully got Natsu's attention.

"With all magic comes a price. I know I said it a million times but knowing this one fact is the difference between living and dying." Aquarius stated. "I paid the price along with Lucy. I didn't tell you because if you knew you wouldn't have listened."

"There were **two** prices for using that spell. One of them was my key. The second was **her memories**.

"HER MEMORIES!" Natsu exclaimed with anger.

Lucy woke up to this yelling. She looked up at Natsu.

"Who are you?"

OMG I feel so bad. I cried while reading this chapter. I kow I wrote it but I still get emotional. I know that half of the readers would kinda freak out and be in the 'THIS IS AN OUTRAGE GAH!' mood and probably flip a desk but I'm sorry. I feel as if I wasn't going to end the story, I would have to add this plot twist. I am truthfully sorry.

Anyways in honor of Aquarius, I recreated her death in my story. I did two AMVs on it on my youtube channel +ddrock43110 so I would appreciate it if you would go check it out!

Anyways I decided to show a bit more of the new story I'm making. I am NOT dropping this story. Actually I'm thinking of doing a 3 part kinda thing to this story. This would be the first part titled "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger." Part 2 of this 3 part story would be called "Stand A Little Taller." I decided it based on the actual song.

Anyways heres the second sneak peak of my new story, Remixing My Life!

 _(SIDE NOTE: The dubstep artists in this story are real and the songs I use in the story are real. Unless I specifically say that the label/artist/song isn't real assume that it is a real label/artist/song and support them. The songs are nothing like pop but in my opinion SO MUCH BETTER! Thanks for the appreciation and consideration of actually reading the side note!)_

 _"Thanks guys that's it for today! See you next week!" The artist finished as she officially completed her 99th podcast. As an unofficial remixer she had about 5,210 fans on YouTube podcasts. Correction 5,211. Wait… no now she has 5,212. She smiled as she closed her tab reaching over her mixer and turn tables on the floor. She just received the new Technica AT for her 17th birthday from her best friend, Levy. Both her and Levy are dubstep artists._

 _Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, who goes under the dubstep artist of San Holo! (San Holo in real life is actually a boy who has some really good songs! My fav has to b- Wait! I'm getting off topic! Back to the story!) I'm part of the dubstep collaboration with Diamond Eyes aka Levy. We didn't know that both of were dubstep artists at first. Our collab channel is called Keys and Krates but no one other than the two of us and our friends know what our actual dubstep accounts are. All that the public knows it that Keys and Krates has amazing remixes but the members of Keys and Krates is unknown. But they knew that Diamond Eyes and San Holo were friends so they left it at that even though San Holo's and Keys and Krates' remixes were so similar._

 _Anyways, Levy and I met at school. At first we bonded over the fact that we both loved dubstep but neither of us knew that we were dubstep artists. Then she wanted to come over when I do my live remixes, Wednesday. I denied but that made her suspicious because all she told me that she wanted to enjoy San Holo's live mixing. She was more determined than anyone I ever met because after I specially told that I couldn't, she snuck in my house anyways. Halfway through my mixing I made a mistake when Levy surprised me by just plopping on my bed. That day I received 221 comments exactly asking me why I stopped remixing halfway through because they were really into the song. I never forgot when I made Levy apologize in my place on the channel or else I would have told one of my other friends, Gajeel, about the huge crush Levy had on him. I knew after that, she would always tell me first that she was going to be with me during my live remixes._

 _After that though, she always came to my live remixes and I always helped her with her techno problems. She might be a remixer like me but Diamond Eyes was better known for adding more vocals with her remixes. Levy, as Diamond Eyes, always tried to force me to use my vocals but I always blandly refuse for my voice is crappy and would make tons of people leave my channel._

That's it for now! Anyways, my updates may be a bit slower because of school starting in 2 days. Ill post more about that later. Please Rate and Review! Thanks!


	21. Arc 2: Stand A Little Taller: Chapter 1:

Hello people! Its Ddrock with a huge apology for not updating in a month or two. I had an extreme writers block and between school and making AMVs I have been quite busy. Firstly I would like to say… 100 FREAKIN REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH. ALL OF THOSE REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS THAT I CANT KEEP TRACK OF THANK YOU! IM GOING TO LIST ALL OF YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

Previously On What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!

"There were two prices for using that spell. One of them was my key. The second was her memories.

"HER MEMORIES!" Natsu exclaimed with anger.

Lucy woke up to this yelling. She looked up at Natsu.

"Who are you?"

ARC 2: Stand A Little Taller! Chapter 1: You

Natsu looked at the girl straight in the eyes. Her eyes. Empty. She doesn't know. She doesn't know about the life threatening spell she had just cast. She didn't know whose castle she just barged into. She doesn't even though who he was, which hurt the most.

He couldn't take it anymore as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"LUCY!" He yelled.

"PERVERT!" She yelled back as she quickly shoved the pink haired dragon slayer away.

"Pervert?" Natsu questioned but that didn't stop Lucy from freaking out.

"Who are you and… who and I and… WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT!" She screamed.

PERVERT?" Natsu repeated again as Lucy face palmed.

"Yeah, yeah you know what you are pervert," Lucy spat, "But the question is… WHO AM I!"

"Lucy," Natsu simply awnsered, "The one I know and love and I know somewhere down within you, you remember me!"

"I still have no idea who you are pervert," Lucy stated accusingly, "And now you are a playboy too! Confessing to someone you just met.

"I didn't just meet you Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he inchetd towards the girl only for her to shrink away.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, part of Fairy Tail, a Celestial Wizard!" Natsu yelled, "COME ON YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER SOMETHING!"

"At least can I tak to someone that I might be able to trust?" Lucy exclaimed. That hit Natsu hard right in the chest. The one who had just saved him moments earlier. Was the girl infront of him and the Lucy Heartfilia he knew the same person?

"How could I think something like that! Of course they are the same person!" Natsu thought. But lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that the person he was concerned with already left the room.

Lucy POV (That's right I'm back to POV. I'm kinda forced to in this Arc cause… well… you will see in a bit.

"Fairy Tail," I thought as I looked back at the large map. After asking another pervert other than that pink haired idiot for directions, I found out that Magnolia was in Fiore. Which meant that I had to take a boat to Fiore. All I know is that I am a Celestial Wizard and a member of Fairy Tail. I look down at my right hand. What is this anyways?

As I walked toward the boat to Fiore people started to give me strange looks. Must be the get up I was wearing. I was guessing that the pink haired playboy pervert made me wear it. I mean even though the outfit looks good on me, why do I have this thing on? Maybe that playboy pervert could have told me something…

Disregarding that last thought I continued to walk towards the boat, avoiding the stares of all of the perverts.

"Lucy!" I heard a shaking voice yell. I turned only to see my mistake: the pink haired playboy pervert running towards me at a million miles per hour.

Oh no. That was my cue to get out of here. I ran as fast as my legs could take me away from that pervert. Pervert. Pervert…

 _"_ _What are you doing in my room!?"_

 _"_ _PERVERT! LUCY KICK!"_

 _"_ _Gah Lucy I just came to visit you, yeesh."_

Without really noticing I slowed down from a run to a walk to a complete stop.

When did I think that? Or was that something from the past…

HAHAHAHAHA! …sorry. I know its short but I'm busy and this is just an introduction. Right now I really want to incert a little video clip singing "How you like me now?" Jk Jk. Please rate and review cause I really appreciate it!


End file.
